To Charm the Charming
by Lady Knight of VT
Summary: Fine! Fine, Granger. Why don't we compromise?" "Are you sure you even know what that is?" she replied sweetly, smiling as his eyes blazed.
1. An Unexpected Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the castle. Or the village...or the spells...or anything except the plot. And I'm sure if we search hard enough, we can even find someone who's done a fic similar to this one. SO...apparently I don't own anything. Lovely.**

**Author's Note: This takes place during 6th year, and is not HBP/DH compatible. Snape still teaches Potions, Harry doesn't have the Prince's book, and he & GW are already dating. They just wouldn't let me keep them apart. DM is somewhat OOC at the beginning; he's appearing nicer to get what he wants. Rating may go up later, but I will let you know before I do that. **

Hermione felt pretty good, all things considered. She didn't usually get to indulge in satisfying releases of emotion. In fact, last night was only the second time in the last three years that she'd given in to the urge. _And I don't regret either instance_, she thought to herself, a small smile playing on her face as she remembered. _If only I'd used falcons rather than canaries…_

"Um, Hermione?"

"Hermione!"

She jumped, looking around wildly before laughing a little nervously when she realized that Harry and Ginny were just trying to get her attention.

"Good morning," she chirped brightly.

They exchanged a Look, but she just grinned and began filling her plate.

"Herms? You're humming."

"What? Oh yes, it's a lovely day, isn't it?" she asked cheerfully.

"It's…it's storming," Ginny said slowly.

"Oh, is it? I hadn't noticed."

"Alright, that's it! Are you feeling okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, taking a bite of omelette.

"Er, well, because Ron snogged Lavender…"

"Oh, that!" she laughed. "That's nothing."

"You sent a flock of canaries at him," Harry said flatly.

Hermione set her fork down and looked across the table at her friends. "And he's lucky it wasn't a flock of fire-breathing hawks. But I am completely okay, okay? I've come to the conclusion that I am better off now."

They exchanged another Look.

"And quit trying to figure out how fast you can get me to the infirmary! Honestly! I'm fine!"

She didn't notice that the Great Hall had gone quiet.

"Now, if the two of you don't mind, can we _please_ stop talking about—what? What is it?"

She followed their gazes.

Ron. Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. Ron and Lavender. For a brief second her eyes narrowed.

They were celebrating the win. She was tired of hearing about Quidditch, and she was still mad at Harry for not telling her sooner that he hadn't really slipped Ron any Felix Felicis. But Ron was so happy that he was in the spotlight for once—well, it _was_ contagious…she just had to smile and stick around.

Then Lavender had kissed him.

Hermione had watched it happen as if it were in slow motion. She wasn't aware of everyone else's shocked silence and then their raucous cheering. Didn't see Harry looking at her worriedly. Her gaze was riveted to the kissing couple.

Suddenly the room seemed too crowded. There was a pain eating through her stomach. With a gasp she realized it was betrayal. She turned and pushed through the crowd, not seeing anyone. Finding the first empty room, she sat and summoned canaries for comfort as she weeped. There was no reason to feel betrayed; they'd never been more than friends. Sure, best friends, but still just friends. And it killed her to admit it, killed her to see that Ron would prefer Lavender over her.

An arm came around her shoulders and she leaned against Harry's chest. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

They sat in silence while she cried and the canaries circled above them.

Then Ron and Lavender had burst into the room, stumbling and fumbling and laughing, and she'd stood, and they'd stopped, and then Lavender had giggled like everything was okay. And Ron had stood there, ignoring her tear-stained face and looking at her guility.

But when he tried to speak, she found she didn't even want to hear his voice. She'd snapped, and a fierce "_oppugno_" had sent him scrambling for the door.

She'd left almost immediately after, going to bed and pulling the bedcurtains firmly shut.

And now the new lovebirds were standing in the Great Hall. They were holding hands and couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other. For a moment Hermione considered hexing them, maybe permanently welding their hands together. As if he sensed the animosity rolling off her, he looked up and met her gaze. She smiled, and he smiled back in relief, never noticing that hers didn't quite reach her eyes.

She turned back to Harry and Ginny, smile still plastered properly on her face. The rest of the Hall went back to their breakfast as they realized there'd be no Gryffindor drama that morning.

"So. Where were we?"

"I think you were asking us to shut up," Harry said dryly.

"Ah. Yes. So, what are you two doing today?"

He looked sheepish. "Well, um, we were thinking about taking our brooms out for a bit."

"Yeah, Harry thinks he's a better flyer than me."

"That's not what I said!"

"It's what you meant, and you were thinking it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out a book. She really was tired of anything Quidditch related. Blasted sport.

She'd only read a few pages when an unmistakable "mmm" drew her attention and she looked up to see Harry and Ginny locked in a battle of lips. She simply sat there a moment, stunned as images from last night washed over her again, and her eyes inadvertantly strayed down the table where Ron and Lavender were similarly fused together.

Only for a moment though.

Then she squared her shoulders and resolutely returned to her book. She'd only read half a page when she felt someone staring at her, and her eyes flickered up to see none other than Draco Malfoy looking back at her. Mercury colored eyes bore into chocolate brown, and there was no smirk, no contempt. He was just…looking.

She didn't trust it.

Raising a haughty eyebrow, she turned her attention back to her book, pointedly ignoring both the sneaky Slytherin and the kissing couples.

A page later she had no idea what she'd just read. She could still feel Malfoy's gaze on her, and it was taking everything she had not to look up again.

Finally she snapped the book shut and stood, leaving without looking to the other side of the Hall.

Ten minutes later, she was in a quiet, secluded corner of the library, chewing her lower lip and staring out the window, where the angry black clouds were drifting away. Well, at least Harry and Ginny won't be flying in a storm, she thought as she turned back to her book with a smile.

After a few minutes she became aware of a presence, and glanced up to see who it was. She rolled her eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you how predictable you are, Granger?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"What? Can't a guy be friendly?"

She snorted. "Malfoy, you haven't wanted to be friendly the last six years. What makes you think _I _want to be friendly now?"

"Yes, I suppose you have a point."

She waited. He looked at her expectantly.

She sighed. "Will you be getting to _your_ point, or may I return to my book?"

"Oh, alright! I need help."

She blinked.

Then she shook her head.

"Um, could you repeat that? Because I thought—"

"You heard me just fine, Granger," he growled.

With difficulty, Hermione collected her wits and stared at the Slytherin incredulously. "Why in Merlin's name would _you_ ever ask _me_ for help? And _why_ would I help you?"

He sighed in frustration and raked his fingers through his hair. She resisted the urge to follow the movement with her eyes, instead crossing her arms impatiently.

"Because you're the…smartest witch of our year and you…always help. I mean, look at your elf thing."

"Wow. I'm impressed. You managed not to vomit."

He scowled and started to speak, but she cut him off. "And I help the powerless and downtrodden. You are neither. And furthermore, I don't see how it would benefit me to spend more time than necessary in your presence," she finished loftily.

He smirked. "I can help you make the Weasel jealous."

"I am _not _trying to make Ron jealous!" she sputtered. "And if I _were_, I wouldn't need _your_ help!"

"Okay, okay," he said hastily, raising his hands in surrender and actually backing a step away. "Why don't we partner in Potions?"

She stared at him. "Malfoy, maybe you need to go see Madame Pomfrey. I think someone has slipped you a potion."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You just suggested we spend even _more_ time together."

"Granger, we're both in that class."

"Yes! On opposite sides of the room!"

He grinned.

She was nearing hysterics, and he was just _grinning_ at her. Ugh. Maybe _she_ needed to see Madame Pomfrey.

"It would get Snape off your back," he said simply.

Her jaw went slack. She hadn't thought of that. A dreamy expression crept across her face as she imagined Potions without Snape being a git.

Malfoy snapped his fingers. She jumped, and noted that he was smirking again.

"Give me your schedule."

"What?"

"Your schedule. I need it. To compare it to mine so I know when we can study?"

He complied. "Thank you," she said briskly. "I'll give it back at dinner. No, not dinner. In Potions tomorrow," she told him as she gathered her bag and started to leave.

Suddenly she stopped.

"What do you need help in?"

"Charms," he answered, looking annoyed when she grinned.

By the time she stepped through the portrait, she was laughing so hard she could barely walk. Ginny was waiting for her in the common room, and immediately jumped up.

"Oh my God what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Hermione managed to gasp before she hiccupped, which sent her into another peal of giggles. "Honest. You and Harry…are together…and…I'm glad. Ron's…got Lav…and I…don't need him. And…and Malfoy…" she stopped, just the thought of him sending her over the edge again.

"What? Malfoy what? Hermione!"

Hermione just shook her head and clutched her sides helplessly. Ginny grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh my God he hexed you, didn't he?"

"No…Gin," she gasped, finally calming down. "He didn't hex me. He needs help with Charms," she said with a snicker.

Her friend still looked concerned. "Um, Hermione…?"

"Charms! Ginny, he's got half the school drooling over him, and he needs help with _Charms_."

Ginny's expression didn't change.

"Oh, I'm fine. Go fly Harry into the ground."

"Actually, we thought we'd hang out with you today. Maybe go visit Hagrid."

"You mean keep an eye on me? No thanks. I've got study sessions to plan anyway. Shoo. Go have fun."

The next morning she walked down to the Great Hall with Harry and Ginny. Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen. Lavender came in long after midnight the night before, so Ron was probably still in bed as well.

They'd barely sat down when the seat on Hermione's left was taken.

"Good morning, Dean," Hermione said before turning back to her plate.

"It's weird," he said. "I'm so used to seeing Ron with you guys."

"Yeah," she agreed absently. "He's a little preoccupied these days."

He laughed loudly, startling her. It really wasn't that funny. Ginny's eyes were sparkling with mirth as she watched. Harry was opening grinning.

"What's so funny?" Seamus asked, sitting on Hermione's right.

"Wow, you boys moved slower than I expected," Ginny said slyly, laughing when they flushed.

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy smirking in her direction. She narrowed her eyes and deliberately turned away. She swore she could hear his laugh from across the hall, and gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"So, Hermione," Dean asked casually, bringing her back into the conversation. "What are you doing next weekend?"

"Erm, well, I—"

"Would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Seamus cut in.

"Um, well, actually, I wasn't planning on going," she lied apologetically. "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. Hermione looked at Harry, begging him to help her. Still grinning, he started talking about Quidditch. After a few minutes, she told them she couldn't handle another word about the sport, and made her escape.

There was no one in the Potions room when she arrived, and she paused in the doorway a instant, steeling herself for the ordeal that was to come.

Shaking worst-case scenarios from her head (one of which included Malfoy as a purple two-headed moose), she squared her shoulders and moved to a table near the front that usually wasn't occupied by anyone. She started setting up her cauldron as other students began entering the room. None of them spoke directly to her, not even Harry and Ron, but she knew the moment her friends walked in. Everyone else was unnaturally quiet, obviously waiting for her to do something. She kept setting up her workspace, pulling out her parchment and sitting down, studiously facing the front the entire time.

"Hello, Granger."

She turned her head a fraction of an inch, just enough to meet his gaze. "Hello, Malfoy."

She could feel the rest of the class watching in stunned shock as he began preparing for class. They weren't whispering yet, but that was most likely because this was far more strange than anything they'd imagined happening. She had the sudden urge to laugh.

"Granger, do you have my schedule?"

"Oh, yes. Here," she said, digging it out of her bag and handing it to him.

Seconds later he yelped. She jumped and turned to look at him fully.

"What is your problem?" she demanded.

"_My problem?_ Granger, where's my free time?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You want to do better, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be a slave!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy, please keep your voice down in my classroom," Snape said as he walked in. If he noticed Malfoy's new partner, he didn't show it.

Hermione glared at Malfoy and held out her hand. "Fine," she hissed. "Get someone else."

"No," he said, clutching the schedule to his chest. "It's okay," he muttered reluctantly.

**A/N: So I had this written, but when I started typing it to upload, I thought "wow this sounds boring!" But I finished it anyway, and if you're also thinking how incredibly boring this was (that's assuming anyone made it to this point), I swear it gets better.**


	2. Unpredictable

**Reviews! I got reviews! WOOOO! An extra large merci to ****Ellesmere**** and ****halfbloodprincess21**** for giving me the first reviews for the story! Thank you both SO much! It means a lot! I've not written enough yet to be blase about reviews...I still get super excited and that makes the two of you my best friends today :) And thanks to ****nkshamma****, ****jamielouise****, ****Athena'sChild****, ****MissMischief96****, and ****irishgirl686**** as well. Putting this on story alerts (or favorites, MissMischief) is just as encouraging as reviews :)**

**A/N: Okay, so I think maybe my Malfoy might be more than a little OOC-and I apologize profusely to anyone who hates OOC. I actually tend to be that way myself, and yet here I am writing it. But I swear I tried to tone it down. He was having none of it, though. My characters already have the run of the story...so, as he commanded, he's way OOC with bits of normal Draco.**

**Disclaimer: You ever wonder if authors play around with fics? Like maybe putting two characters together who never really get together (like I'm doing now) or re-writing a chapter that would change the entire outcome? Or maybe playing around with other authors' stories? I wonder sometimes. I could be an author. But I'm not...all this belongs to J.K.**

By the time Potions was over, Hermione was actually in a good mood. Usually the class had the opposite effect on her. Today, however, Snape ignored her, and she could concentrate on her work that much easier.

Of course, he was still ignoring her by the time she and Malfoy finished their Calming Draught, and Malfoy had received the credit (she'd barely gotten a nod), but even that didn't bother her. And sure, when she walked out of the room, Ron was glowering and Harry looked as if he'd just swallowed a bug, but that couldn't dampen her spirits either.

"Ha! Take that, Snape," she thought triumphantly.

She needed to get a book for the essay Snape had assigned, so she ran by the library before Transfiguration.

As she neared McGonagall's classroom, she could hear a flurry of excited whispers. Evidently there was big gossip afoot.

The room abruptly fell silent as her fellow Gryffindors took notice of her.

Her brows furrowed. _She_ was the gossip topic? What was this? She saw Ron next to Harry, still glaring. Ah…it was the Ron-Hermione-Lavender drama. _Wonder what wild concoction everybody is passing around_, she thought.

She moved through the quiet room, taking her customary seat beside her friends. They were both sitting stiffly.

"What were you thinking?" Harry demanded.

"What…what do you mean?" she asked, taken aback at the vehemence in his voice.

"You know bloody well what he means," Ron said through gritted teeth. "Malfoy."

She stared at him in confusion, then burst out laughing. "So is that what everyone is talking about? Malfoy?"

"Well, yeah, Hermione, it is! What were you doing with him?" the redhead exploded.

"Ron, relax," she explained patiently. "He asked me for help in Charms, and for payment he's my Potions partner so that Snape leaves me alone."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Harry said. "That's not too believable."

Her eyebrows shot up. "And since when was the truth ever very believable for us?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, clearly not wanting the confrontation.

"Things are always weird with us," Hermione continued.

"Not Malfoy," Ron sneered. "Malfoy is always a git."

She sighed, not wanting to fight with her friends. "Yes, but he's a git that came to me for help."

"So? Why should you help him? He's always been an ass to you! Let him fail!"

"Hermione, did you stop to think that maybe he's only pretending to need help so he can hurt you?" Harry asked softly.

She avoided their questions—it sounded too much like her own thoughts, and she didn't have any answers yet. Instead she appealed to their long friendship.

"Come on, guys, can't you trust me? When have I ever done something stupid?"

Neither of them looked convinced.

"It's Malfoy," Ron repeated stubbornly.

"So what?" she flared at him. "He asked for help! I'm helping him!"

"Why, hello, Hermione," Lavender said sweetly as she and Parvati slipped into the seats in front of them. "We just heard some rather alarming news about you."

Hermione groaned. "If it's about me and Ron, I don't want to know. If it's about me and Malfoy, I _really_ don't want to know."

"But Hermione," Parvati simpered. "Aren't you always setting us straight on gossip?"

"And now it's about you and you don't even want to hear it?" Lavender added innocently.

"Oh, alright," Hermione huffed. "What did you hear?"

They giggled. "Well, we heard some fourth years out in the hall saying how you've got some scheme involving Draco Malfoy to make Ron jealous."

_"They said WHAT?"_

"Miss Granger, please do not yell in my classroom," Professor McGonagall said crisply as she swept into the room. "Unless it was your intention to make sure the merfolk could hear you?"

Hermione squeaked, blushing furiously. It had been ages since she'd been reprimanded by McGonagall—or any professor besides Snape.

"Sorry, Professor," she said meekly. "I'll be quieter."

"See that you do," McGonagall replied, continuing to the front of the room.

Lavender and Parvati were giggling again. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the pair and leaned forward to whisper scornfully. "Ron is my _friend_! I am _**not **__scheming_ to make him _jealous_! And I am helping Malfoy with Charms! That is _all_ there is to it!"

"Wow," Lavender whispered back. "You sure are protesting a lot. Didn't Shakespeare say something about that?"

Hermione sat back, scowling at the other girl's back. She was beginning to suspect she knew exactly where that rumor started.

Suddenly she found she was furious, and she twisted to face her friends.

"Well? What are you two going to believe?"

They hesitated, avoiding her burning gaze.

"Fine," she snarled, snatching up her things. "I'll just go _scheme_ then."

Seeing red, she stalked to the front of the room, ignoring Harry when he called her name.

She was still seething by the end of the class, so she deliberately waited until everyone else left before getting out of her seat.

They ambushed her outside the door.

She stopped and crossed her arms, glaring angrily.

"Look, Hermione, we're worried about you," Harry began.

"Oh? Well, don't be. I can take care of myself," she said, pushing past them.

"It won't work, you know," Ron said unemotionally.

She froze, slowly turning to face him. "_What_ won't work?"

He didn't answer. She stepped closer, barely holding her rage in check. "I think your head needs to be deflated," she said dangerously. "Between being the new Quidditch champion and getting a new girlfriend, you're starting to believe every girl is panting after you. Trust me, there are some of us who still have our senses."

He gaped at her, ears turning red. Before he could say anything, though, she'd stormed away.

Instead of going to lunch, she let Crookshanks follow her out to the lake, where she settled beneath a shady oak with a book. After a few minutes of prowling, he stretched out beside her, purring contentedly.

When a pair of shoes stopped in front of her, she'd calmed down but still wasn't ready to forgive them yet.

"What do you want?" she asked brusquely, looking up. "Oh. You. Go away."

"Well, now, Granger, I must say it's a surprise to see you out here," Malfoy drawled.

"I'm trying to not be predictable," she replied.

He smirked. "I see. Well, next time you should try the dungeons."

"I'm trying unpredictable, Malfoy, not suicidal."

He grinned and sat a few feet away, chuckling softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm sitting."

"Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I am in a very bad mood and am not above hexing anyone within striking distance."

"Wow, Granger, that sounded like a threat."

"That's because it was a threat."

He was quiet for a second, contemplating. His gaze fell on Crookshanks.

"Nice cat, Granger," he said wryly.

"Thank you," she sniffed. "Now please go away. I'm trying to read."

"Out here, all alone?"

"Yes," she said airily. "I prefer the company of my cat and a book. They're dependable and they trust me and they never betray me."

She looked at her cat fondly as she finished. He stretched and, as if to prove her wrong, strolled over to Malfoy and settled in his lap, where he gave her an arrogant look before closing his eyes.

Malfoy looked shocked, then grinned smugly.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy."

He leaned forward, careful not to jostle Crookshanks. "Look, Granger, I've heard the rumors. The Weasel is shagging Brown and the rest of the school thinks you're using me to make him jealous. I wanted to tell you—" the rest of his sentence was drowned out by her sudden realization.

"Oh, no. You're going to try and cheer me up, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, that's the general idea. So, I was—"

"Stop," she said, holding up a hand. "Just stop. I don't need you to make me feel better."

"But you—"

"Malfoy! Just go away! Please?"

Oh, this was _not_ happening. She was _not_ about to have an emotional breakdown in front of Malfoy. Malfoy, of all people!

But he was looking at her so earnestly, almost like he understood. It was the first time all day that someone had looked at her without judgement, and she felt the tears welling up.

"Granger," he began, almost kindly, and she promptly burst into tears.

"I just can't believe my best friends won't _listen_ to me!" she wailed. "It's not like you're _Voldemort!_ But _no_, they'd rather believe _her_ over me! I can't even _help_ someone without them finding a bloody motive! And my cat deserted me for _you_!"

She paused for breath, and started laughing when she saw his alarmed face.

"Oh, surely you're used to emotional women by now, Malfoy."

"Granger, my boggart is a woman crying and crying and she won't bloody stop crying!"

She stared at him, then laughed shortly. "No, it's not. Yours is your dad. I remember from Lupin's class."

"Merlin, Granger, do you forget anything?" She blushed guiltily. "That was three years ago; my dad isn't the scariest thing in my life anymore."

"So let me get this straight. An upset girl is scarier than _your_ dad?"

"Yep. That's right."

"That makes no sense at all. You know that, right?"

"Well now, I guess that makes me a puzzle," he drawled.

"That's nice," she told him as she picked her book up, missing his look of total astonishment.

"Don't you want to solve the puzzle, Granger?" he asked, his voice a decibel lower. She glanced up, brow furrowing but not knowing what was different.

"Umm…no, not really," she said absently, frowning at her book. A second later she looked up in alarm as she heard a choked sound.

"Malfoy, if you're dying, please go elsewhere. I don't want the blame."

He looked hurt. "Aw, come on, Granger, I've always heard you enjoy a challenge."

"Yeah?"

"So…think of me as a challenge," he said, giving her a dazzling smile.

"Oh my God. Malfoy, are you…_are you_ _hitting_ _on me?"_

"Well, yes, Granger, I am," he purred confidently. "It took you long enough to catch on."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Malfoy, you…you have lost your mind."

He looked annoyed. "Granger, I'm serious."

She stood. "You're mad! No, don't say anything. This is where we stand: I am _not_ scheming for Ron, and I did _not_ have a breakdown in your presence. And you _definitely_ did _not_ just hit on me!"

She picked up Crookshanks and started walking back to the castle. "And you are not ever touching my cat again," she threw over her shoulder.

"Traitor," he heard her say to the cat before she disappeared from sight.


	3. Strategy

**Thanks so much to ****Emma****, ****SwedishNerd****, and ****Ellesmere**** for the reviews! It was so encouraging! I spent the weekend writing this chapter because I felt like all yall couldn't wait!**

**Emma: Thanks for the tip! I usually rush through the typing and don't do spellcheck...but I went back through and I'm pretty sure I caught most of the mistakes (and I hope I caught all of them here too!). **

**SwedishNerd: Haha it was unexpected writing it! I didn't want to write it when the characters told me that it was gonna happen. As you can see, they obviously won out. I'm definitely not in control of this lol.**

**Author's Note: I invented two 6th-year Gryffindor girls (Amelia Harris and Jennifer Pruitt) and I made Astoria Greengrass a 6th-year because I needed an equal number of 6th-year Gryffindor and Slytherin students, so don't be confused at that. Also, this chapter is really slow. I mean, REALLY slow. It was hard to write, and no one was happy with it, and they're all irritated and I'm all irritated, but I wanted to get it out. I knew there had to be a slightly boring chapter eventually, I just didn't want it to be this soon. **

**Happy reading!**

**Oh, the disclaimer. Bah. I don't own it. I'm not a millionare writer whose name is all over the world.**

Hermione spent the period after lunch in the library. Normally she would have been with Harry and Ron, but she was fairly certain they were still angry with her, and she was absolutely positive that she would not be the first to apologize.

So she went to the one place that everyone else forgot about until the week before exams.

She even doubted that Malfoy would come searching for her here again, predictable (she wrinkled her nose in annoyance) though it was. And if he _were_ to approach her again, she would not hesistate to hex him. She'd had enough of his antics.

On the plus side, she completed all her homework (she'd actually written five feet for Snape's essay; she smirked at the knowledge that he'd have to read it all) and she was chapters ahead in all of her studies.

On the minus side, she had nothing left to do to distract her, and she couldn't hide in the library all week. She had to face everyone sooner or later, regardless of what they were saying about her.

At the end of her free period, she sighed heavily and slowly headed to Charms. Double Charms. With the Slytherins.

Just my luck, she thought, her stomach in knots.

Mixed responses met her entrance. Harry and Ron completely ignored her—or pretended to. Ron's neck was a furious red. The Gryffindors were glaring at her accusingly. The Slytherins were either ignoring her existence or watching her with disdain. Malfoy was not in the room.

Thank Merlin for small favors, she thought in relief.

There was an empty seat in front of Professor Flitwick's desk, a seat that was conveniently surrounded by other unoccupied desks.

It looked like heaven to her.

As she made her way to the chair, she could feel the hostility from Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, and she wondered how long before they tore into her like a pack of wolves.

Rumors were nasty creations, and now she understood why so many victims came out with deep mental scars and in some cases even physical wounds.

Hermione sat, feeling her classmates burning holes in her back. Her neck prickled, and she felt that any second someone would curse her.

She kept her head high, resisting the urge to shrink in her desk. She was innocent.

Someone walked up behind her, and she tensed, waiting for the strike.

She did not relax when he slid in the desk next to her. If anything, she stiffened more.

"What the hell do you want _now_?" she bit out, not looking at him.

"Accept the challenge," he drawled. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

It infuriated her.

In a flash, she was facing him, eyes blazing and wand pointed at him. "Move."

He didn't flinch. In fact, he leaned back, fingers laced behind his head while he smirked at her.

"No."

"_Move,_" she growled, so angry she was shaking. "_Now._"

"Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick admonished.

She jumped, dropping her wand in her haste to face her teacher.

The class was watching with rapt attention, obviously hoping for action. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help wishing the professor had been a few minutes late.

"Were you threatening Mr. Malfoy?" he asked in astonishment.

She turned bright pink. "I…no…he…"

"No, professor," Malfoy cut in smoothly. "Granger was just showing me the proper dueling stance. She thinks I stand incorrectly."

There was muffled snickers from the back of the room. Flitwick glanced suspiciously between the two students, but decided to take their story.

Hermione looked around for her wand, flustered at being chastised twice in one day.

Malfoy cleared his throat, and she looked up to see him holding her wand out to her.

She snatched it from his grasp and moved to another seat.

He chuckled. "Afraid of being too close to me, Granger?"

"Do not push me," she warned.

Before he could reply, Professor Flitwick clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, class, I have made a change in today's plans. It is obvious that something is going on between your houses, and while this is hardly surprising, enough is enough. It is time to promote a little inter-house unity," he announced, finishing his speech with a stern look at Hermione and Malfoy. It was clear that while he wasn't questioning their story, he didn't believe it.

Then he flourished his wand and said _"orchideous."_ A bright bouquet sprouted from the end of his wand.

Hermione remembered Mr. Ollivander using it at the Triwizard Tournament, but she'd never bothered learning it herself. Honestly, she thought, the Freezing Charm is far more useful. Besides, she'd spent part of her weekend practicing it so she'd be even further ahead of the class. And now they were supposed to play with flowers?

"Now, then, I want you all to practice until you are able to successfully do this. You will stay here until you have mastered it, or until an hour before dinner is over."

They protested at this. No one wanted to be trapped with the opposing house that long.

"Ahem. I am not finished. You will personally present your flowers to the member of the opposite house who finished closest to you."

There was an uproar as everyone complained of this outrageous assignment.

"I will not stand that close to any of them!" Hermione heard Blaise Zabini vow loudly.

"They'll contaminate us with their slimeyness!" Dean objected hotly.

"Furthermore," Flitwick said above the din. "It will be up to you to keep your flowers alive until the end of the year."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Then the room erupted in chaos.

"Enough!" the professor bellowed. "Anyone who wishes to argue may do so during the two weeks of detention they will receive."

They understood that he was serious, and only a few unidentifiable grumbles were heard as they started practicing the spell.

Hermione immediately set to work. She would much rather exchange flowers with Theodore Nott than risk sitting too long and ending up with Malfoy.

The whole thing could actually be strategized. Out of the Slytherins, Nott would be first and Crabbe and Goyle would be last, if the two finished at all. It was a toss-up to see if Zabini or Malfoy finished second. That mainly depended on how long Zabini spent looking down his arrogant nose at everyone else, and how determined Malfoy would be to master the charm.

The only girl that posed a challenge was Amelia Harris. She was steadily improving with each try. Jennifer Pruitt was daydreaming—as usual—and would probably snap out of it just before dinner. Lavender and Parvati were too busy giggling over which boy they wanted to be paired with, and Hermione guessed they would end up with Crabbe and Goyle.

As far as the Gryffindor boys, poor Neville would involuntarily be paired with Millicent Bulstrode. Dean would probably finish first and be paired with Astoria Greengrass. Harry and Astoria's sister Daphne would be a close second, leaving Ron and Seamus stuck with Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis.

But Hermione had no intention of being there to see if her assumptions were right. She planned to finish first, wait for Nott to be done (which would hopefully be soon after her), then race to the Great Hall where she could have dinner without the people who hated her most today.

She peeked to her right to see how Malfoy was doing. He appeared to be struggling; as she watched, a flower-less stem appeared at the end of his wand, then promptly went limp and withered.

The spell wasn't too difficult. After a half dozen tries, Hermione was certain she knew the exact pronunciation and wand movement needed. She deliberately continued to get it wrong, though. Strategy demanded that she wait until just before Amelia was successful or right after Nott managed a bouquet. Out of the two, the former was the least predictable.

Of course, Hermione was fully prepared to take chances today.

Unfortunately, Nott was not performing up to her expectations. He was doing just as bad as Malfoy—worse, she amended as his single rose burst into flame.

Zabini wasn't doing too badly, she noted. He'd finally stopped acting like a pompous prick, and would probably have it with a few more attempts.

Amelia was too close; it was time for her to do it. Zabini was obviously going to finish first, and that wasn't so bad.

She waved her wand, spoke the word, and a plentiful bouquet of lilies popped happily out of her wand.

"Oh, bravo, Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick applauded. "How exquisite!"

She smiled, pleased, then turned to look at Zabini as an audible pop came from the Slytherin side.

He wasn't holding any flowers. He was sitting there shell-shocked, an expression she'd never seen on him.

"Well!" Flitwick exclaimed. "How surprising! Bravo, Mr. Malfoy!"

Hermione groaned. "You've _got_ to be kidding."

"Now, now Miss Granger, that iss no way to act," Professor Flitwick said reproachfully. The rest of the class had stopped practicing to watch.

Trying to arrange her features into a more pleasant expression, she turned to face the Slytherin. His trademark smirk was in place, and he was holding a batch of bright yellow daffodils.

He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you may exchange your flowers now."

Neither of them moved.

"Well, go on! And leave your wands at your desk. We are going to at least act civil," Flitwick said. He fixed a severe look upon the rest of the class as they tittered. "All of you will be doing this as well, so I hope you are paying attention."

Hermione sighed and stood. The sooner they did this, the sooner she could start forgetting it.

He stood when she did, smirk slipping away.

They took measured steps, moving at the same time the other did, closing the short distance between them.

He was looking at her intently when they stopped, less than three feet separating them.

She felt naked and vulnerable without her wand.

Suddenly he grinned and dipped into a low bow.

"M'lady," he said enticingly, holding the bouquet out to her.

There was a low whistle, which she suspected came from Nott.

She flushed, torn between the urge to slap him and the equally strong urge to brush the wayward lock of blond from his face.

In the end she did neither. She simply followed his charade, curtseying daintily with a faux smile.

"Why, thank you," she said saucily, taking the daffodils from him. "And for you, _kind_ sir," she added, extending her flowers to him.

His jaw clenched momentarily, then he accepted the lilies with a brazen smile and another wink.

She gritted her teeth to avoid saying anything.

"There now," Flitwick said cheerfully. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, professor," they said in unison.

Once it was obvious that Flitwick expected nothing else from them, Hermione spun on her heel and swept from the room, barely stopping at her desk to grab the rest of her belongings.

She heard Malfoy scrambling for his bag, and mentally groaned as she realized he planned on following her.

"Don't forget to keep your flowers alive!" Flitwick called after her before informing the rest of the class they still had an hour.

She was ten feet away when she heard the door bang shut again, and braced herself for the inevitable.

"Granger! Wait a second!"

Hermione stopped and closed her eyes in a silent prayer before facing him.

"Explain yourself, Malfoy."

"What do you mean?" he asked, face carefully neutral.

"At the rate you were going today, even Crabbe and Goyle should have finished before you! What do you call that?"

"Strategy," he said simply.

_"What?"_

"Strategy," he repeated. "Obviously you would try to time your finish with Nott's, so long as you were done before Harris. I just had to be quick enough to beat Nott."

She couldn't believe he'd been doing the same thing! And he beat her at it!

Then she narrowed her eyes. "Now explain to me why you asked for help in Charms. You're obviously doing just fine."

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Granger, don't insult me. I'm a Malfoy."

"So? What does that have to do with this?"

"My father made sure I knew how to court a girl. I've known that spell since I was ten."

"Well, why couldn't he have taught you anything useful?" she asked petulantly. "Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh, but he did, Granger," he purred. She was instantly suspicious of his tone, and her fingers itched for her wand. Then he straightened. "For instance, I can tell you the spell that will make those last longer," he said, nodding towards the flowers.

Her back straightened. "No, thank you," she snapped, marching away as he chuckled behind her.

As soon as she turned the corner, she broke into a sprint, telling herself that she wasn't running away, she was merely eager for dinner. After all, she _had_ skipped lunch.

She paused uncertainly inside the Great Hall. The few people that were there were staring coldly. Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table, face impassive. Hermione hesitantly started towards her, stopping when her eyes narrowed into slits.

"You could always sit with me, Granger," Malfoy whispered in her ear.

She stepped away, glaring daggers at him. "That will be the the day McGonagall and Snape elope."

He laughed. "Your loss," he shrugged, moving towards his table.

Ginny still looked unapproachable, so Hermione decided to see if she could join Luna.

She was halfway down the row when Harry called her name. she turned to see him and Dean running into the Great Hall.

They stopped in front of her, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said. "Obviously you're not scheming. You almost took his head off in Charms."

"Yeah," Dean said wistfully. "Too bad Flitwick was on time."

"I should have known not to believe a rumor." Harry continued. "Forgive me?"

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, flinging her arms around her friend. "Of course! What are friends for?"

They broke apart, and she noticed the Greengrass twins come in, Nott and Amelia not far behind.

Hermione grinned as she walked with Harry and Dean to sit next to Ginny, who said she thought the rumors were ridiculous but was a little suspicious when Malfoy spoke to Hermione.

"I am going to help him with Charms," Hermione told them. "If I decide I can do it without killing him, that is."

Harry chortled. "Herms, we trust you."

"How's Ron?" she asked cautiously.

Harry sobered. "He'll come around, I think."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Dean eventually broke it. "So, what was up with Flitwick? He was sure channeling McGonagall!"

"What happened?" Ginny asked, leaning forward eagerly to hear their story.

**A/N: I'm not sure when I will update again...this week is kinda rough for me. I've got exams to study for (blech). I apologize and will update as soon as possible!**


	4. Out of Control

**Thanks to ****Emma**** and ****SwedishNerd**** for your wonderful reviews! It's been a tough two days with exams, but I just **_**had **_**to write more for yall :) Emma, thanks for telling me the last chappie wasn't so bad...I was so worried that no one would be able to make it through! And I'm glad you think I'm doing well with Draco and Hermione's relationship...I think it's one of the tougher ones to write, especially if you're trying to stay as close as you can to their true selves, and I do try hard to do good.**

**Author's Note: I promise this chapter has WAY more action than the last one...though still not as much Draco/Hermione as you may want. I just can't rush those two. Oh, and there's a movie quote in here that I just couldn't resist throwing in...can anyone find it and guess the movie? *giggles with glee***

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Never will. Not unless we find out I'm J.K.'s long-lost something-or-another and she wills HP to me...and I wouldn't want to calculate the probability of that. Too much math. Math is evil.**

**Happy reading :)**

Late that night, Hermione sat in the common room, unable to fall asleep. The events of the day wouldn't leave her alone. It had been exhausting—it started out looking better than yesterday, took a weird turn in Potions, then went so far downhill that she'd been almost certain she would be friendless until she died—which she had fully expected to be within the week. Then, when she had all but given up, her friends had come back.

"Well, _some_ of them came back," she said to Crookshanks, thinking about Ron.

He had come into the Great Hall with Seamus, laughing at something the Irish boy had said. He caught sight of Hermione sitting with Harry and Ginny, and he glared darkly, pausing momentarily before striding purposely towards them.

As he approached, Hermione's heart beat faster in trepidation, wondering what would happen. He looked furious, angrier even than he had been at Harry in fourth year.

He stopped a few feet away, not even looking at her.

"So you forgive her? Just like that?" he demanded, addressing the other Gryffindors.

"Ron, I never—" she started.

"After everything we've heard, everything we've _seen_?" he continued as if he hadn't heard her speak at all.

"Ron, listen to—" she tried again.

"I thought we were _friends_," he accused them savagely.

"And I thought _we_ were!" she screamed, almost to the point of tears.

The entire hall was speechless.

"Look at me!" she begged, openly crying now.

He turned away. She stood, shaking with emotion.

"No. _Look_ at me, Ron Weasley!"

He kept walking. Everyone seemed paralyzed, hardly daring to breathe as they watched the scene unfold before them.

She chased after him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her. His blue eyes glinted with rage, and as he turned his hand raised as if to strike.

"I dare you," she said softly, eyes belying her tone.

They stood there for a tense minute, locked in a violent battle of wills. She watched him struggle with himself, watched his blue eyes turn stormy, saw him actually consider hitting her. Then his face shut down and he lowered his arm.

"Now," she said calmly. "You listen to me, Ron Weasley. We are friends. We have been friends for six long years. _But,_ if you continue acting like an imbecile, it is _extremely_ likely that we _will_ be finished. And if you lose my friendship, Ron Weasley, you _will_ regret it. Now, if you tell me exactly what it is you've 'seen' and 'heard', perhaps I can explain things."

He looked at her dispassionately, then walked out of the Great Hall with neither a word nor a backward glance.

For a second, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Then she straightened, turned on her heel, and sat back down with a soft thud.

Slowly Hermione became aware of the rest of the hall. Everyone was frozen, motionless and silent. One young Ravenclaw was even sitting with his mouth wide open, fork halfway to his face as pasta sauce dripped into his lap.

"What are you all staring at?" she snapped.

With that, they all resumed eating, whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

Hermione rolled her eyes and focused firmly on her friends. She knew that by curfew tonight, the story would have them throwing Unforgivables at each other.

When she glanced up again, Malfoy caught her eye, smiling at her with respect and something that looked oddly like pride. He nodded at her and raised his glass in a silent toast.

He was the only one bold enough to meet her gaze directly. Everyone else was sneaking quick glances while they talked about her.

_Of course_, she thought with a smile to herself, _that _could _be because they were just slightly terrified of her, while Malfoy obviously was not_.

After dinner, she had sat with Ginny in the common room, watching Harry and Dean play a round of chess. The redhead was torn between Hermione and her brother, but the older girl reassured the younger that family was first if it came down to a choice.

When Dean finally beat Harry and was challenged by Seamus, Hermione decided it was time to badger The Boy Who Lived about his Dying Grades.

"Aw, but Hermione, Quidditch takes up so much time. I'm just too tired to do homework now," he whined.

"Not tired enough for games," she countered, gesturing to the chess board.

"Hermione, Snape's essay isn't due for another two weeks!" he complained.

"What about Binns' essay? And the astrology charts? And practicing for—"

"Okay, okay," he interrupted, grinning helplessly at her. "Why don't I work on it Saturday? You can help then, right?"

"I can help you Saturday afternoon if you want," she told him, mentally groaning as she realized she'd be spending her entire Saturday studying with boys who would rather be doing anything else. It wasn't the books that bothered her—it was the griping she knew would inevitably come.

"Aw, Hermione, I was hoping to watch the Slytherins' Quidditch practice. Can't we study that morning?"

"Sorry, Harry, but I'm going to be busy in the morning."

A few minutes later she was curled in a chair by the fireplace, reading a Muggle novel.

Dean and Seamus were intent on their game. Harry and Ginny had retreated into a corner and had no doubt forgotten about Hermione and Ron…and everyone else in the world, for that matter. There was a handful of other students in the room, but they weren't noisy.

All in all, it was a peaceful evening.

As it approached curfew, people began trickling in. Some stayed to talk to their friends; most just went to their rooms. Hermione felt curious looks, though no one addressed her. Things were comfortable and quiet, and Hermione began to relax.

Then the portrait banged open, and an irate Lavender stormed in, heaving with rage.

Her eyes swept the room and found her target serenely gazing back.

"You _bitch_," she spat at Hermione, fists clenched. "Do you realize that I just spent three _hours_ consoling Ron and trying to fix his ego? He was hiding in a _broom_ closet because _first_ years are laughing at him! A _broom closet_!"

"Oh, excuse me for damaging Ron's _fragile_ ego," Hermione replied sarcastically. "I'll try to remember that the next time his girlfriend is mutilating my reputation."

Lavender's eyes narrowed. "Take that back. You have _no_ right to—"

"I have _every _right to say what I've said!" Hermione shot back. "_I_ am the wronged party here."

"You will pay for what you've done to him!" Lavender shrieked wildly, reaching for her wand.

Before she even had it halfway out of her robes, Hermione had her own wand pointed at the girl.

"If I were you, I would not do that," Hermione said in a low voice.

Lavender laughed viciously. "You won't do anything to me. You never duel classmates."

"You want to try me?" Hermione responded, wand never wavering.

After a few moments, Lavender let her wand slide back into her pocket.

"Stay away from Ron, you little Mudblood," she sneered before storming up the stairs.

"That was the plan," Hermione shrugged before returning to her book.

Ginny rushed over. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"She called you a Mudblood!" Dean said indignantly.

Hermione laughed. "That's nothing I haven't heard before, Dean."

"Yeah, well, it's one thing when a Slytherin says it," Harry said. "You expect it from them. It's completely different when it's somebody from your own house."

"Guys, just drop it, okay? Lavender has to work a lot harder than that to insult me."

They did, though none of them wanted to. They couldn't believe Lavender would stoop that low.

The common room emptied quickly after that. Soon it was just Dean and Seamus left, and she had the nagging suspicion that each was trying to outwait the other. Hermione looked up a few times to catch them in staring contests, but neither was moving.

Around midnight the portrait swung open again, and a ragged looking Ron walked in.

Hermione considered deducting points for being out past curfew, but decided it would be adding insult to injury.

Though when he took one look at the three of them and snorted before heading upstairs, she reconsidered. She only refrained because she knew she really only wanted to do it for personal reasons, and as tempting as it was, she was still Hermione Granger. And Hermione Granger did not abuse her Prefect privileges.

Dean and Seamus had left together soon after that, apparently deciding to call it their second stalemate of the night.

And now here she was, the day's events stampeding through her head.

_I'll have to let them down soon_, she mused as her mind spun to Harry's dorm-mates. _Though mostly it's just funny that they'e acting like this._

Things were spinning out of control. Ron had almost hit her, Lavender had actually tried to draw her wand, and Malfoy…well, Malfoy was perhaps the most confusing person in her world right now.

His actions the last two days were totally inconsistent with everything he had said and done the last six years. It was puzzling. He was…almost nice, she reflected.

"Oh, right, Hermione," she muttered. "And next you'll be singing his praises like every other love-sick girl in this school."

"You keep talking to yourself, people will think you're crazy," a portrait informed her seriously.

"Oh, bugger off," she told it as she stood to go to bed, ignoring its disgruntled response.

Even after she had settled snugly under her blankets, her mind plagued her, trying to make her remember something, some small detail from the day.

When she finally drifted to sleep, a pair of intense grey eyes haunted her dreams.


	5. Owls and Snakes

**Thank you so so SO much, Emma and SwedishNerd! I loved your reviews! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update; I had it finished Friday night but I didn't get it typed before I went home for the weekend and then I was studying for a lab practical tonight, but that's all over (thank God! I was going crazy!) and I just HAD to get this updated for yall! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and Emma, you got the quote right...but it's from Cars lol...I suppose I should have made myself more clear and said that it wasn't restricted to HP movie quotes. But good job on picking out the quote!**

**Author's Note: Well, this has a little more Dramione action...though I'm wondering if it was a little too soon. But to me it was properly confusing, perfectly in line with how he's been acting lately...anyways, I guess I'll just have to wait and see how yall feel about it. Oh, and I kinda created a spell. I couldn't find one for exactly what I wanted, so I googled for some Latin words and smooshed them together. It was kinda fun; maybe I'll do it more often...anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, HP does not belong to me in any way. If it did, I probably would not be sitting here struggling through anatomy. Anatomy would never even cross my mind.**

The next morning, Hermione shuffled into the Great Hall, cranky and sleepy-eyed. Her hair was even more unmanageable than usual, and after spending twice as long on it with no noticeable effect, she gave up and went to breakfast.

Ginny was there, looking unusually chipper and bouncy.

"Good morning!" she said, eyeing Hermione's hair.

Hermione grumbled and sat down, reaching for the nearest food in sight.

"That's a lot of frizz, Hermione," Ginny said, eyebrow raised.

Hermione grunted in reply and began buttering a slice of toast.

Ginny grinned and started to speak again, but then her grin slipped from her face as she stared coldly at a spot over Hermione's head.

"Good morning, Granger," Malfoy drawled.

Hermione grunted in answer, spotting the strawberry jam and reaching for it.

"Er…so I know Charms was kinda rough, so I wanted to make sure you still didn't mind helping tonight," he continued.

Another grunt from the usually articulate Gryffindor.

A short pause from an unusually stunned Slytherin.

"God, Granger, rough night?" he insinuated.

With another grunt, she tossed a roll over her shoulder. He yelped indignantly. Apparently it hit him. Ginny snickered.

"Uh…right then. I…I'll just ask again later."

Silence.

Then Ginny burst out laughing.

"Hermione, you should have seen his face! Especially when you hit him right in the chest with the bread!"

Hermione grunted.

Ginny sighed, then shrugged and began chattering at her.

About ten minutes later Harry, Dean, and Seamus joined them at the table.

"Good morning!" Ginny said brightly.

A chorus of grunts was her answer.

Ginny's face darkened and she hit her hand on the table.

"Alright! That's it! Why is it that the _one_ day _I'm_ in a morning mood all of _you_ are grumpy?"

They stared at her, shocked, then looked at one another. Their four expressions were almost identical.

Then Hermione started giggling, and within a few minutes the boys joined in.

Neville sat down, looking between the laughing quartet and an unamused Ginny Weasley.

"What's wrong with them?" he whispered.

"They're grumpy," she answered.

He looked at them, looked at her, and wisely decided not to comment.

"So," Seamus choked out. "What are you doing during free period, Hermione?"

She immediately answered. "I thought I'd borrow Ginny's broom and take a few laps around the Quidditch pitch."

The five of them stared at her, mouths agape. Hermione just sat there, innocently eating her breakfast.

There was a few seconds of complete and utter shock.

Dean was the first to achieve coherent speech.

"Well, you know, I'm a very experienced flyer…I could give you some pointers if you like."

Ginny snorted. "If you're so experienced, why are you only a substitute chaser?"

He flushed. Seamus grinned, but tried to hide it by taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

Dean still caught it, though, and scowled at his friend.

Hermione held up a hand. "Look, guys, I was joking, alright? I don't fly. Brooms terrify me."

"Well, alright," Seamus said. "What _are_ you doing then?"

She sighed. "I'm going to hole up in the library, as is my custom."

"What about unpredictability, Granger?" Malfoy said from behind her.

Hermione growled low in her throat and her fingers tightened imperceptibly around her glass.

"Malfoy," she said quietly. "If you do not return to your own table, you will experience first hand a very painful show of unpredictability."

The boys on either side of her shifted uncomfortably at the implication in her voice. Ginny was watching the exchange with interest.

"Now, Granger, that sounded suspiciously threatening," he said blithely, words reminiscent of the ones he had spoken by the lake.

"That's because it was," she replied in kind, turning around to give him a sunny smile.

He stared at her for a minute, eyes flicking between her and the two boys who were hunching their shoulders in the hopes that they wouldn't be noticed. One corner of his mouth tilted into a crooked smile before slipping back into its customary smirk.

"Got new guards, Granger?" he asked with a very un-Slytherin-like snigger.

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't need protection. Or have you forgotten our lovely encounter in third year?"

The lightest of flushes touched his face. "Yes, but if I remember correctly, you attacked me out of anger. Passionate anger, I dare say," he told her, reaching out to tug on a lock of her hair. "But you're not angry all the time. There's plenty of moments when someone could…catch you by surprise," he finished, voice barely above a whisper.

She bristled. "If you think that you can—ow!"

Her leg was throbbing.

"Don't you have a class to be getting to, Malfoy?" she grumbled.

"Of course I do. I'm here to offer to escort you to the library, as I'm walking right past there on my way to the North Tower," he said, holding out his arm.

"Argh! _Malfoy!_ I am _trying_ to find some normalcy in my life! _You_ are _ruining_ it!" she raged at him, hands thrown up in frustration.

"Well, fine," he sulked, straightening and walking out of the hall.

Hermione stared after him in annoyance before turning to glare at Ginny. "What was _that_ for?"

The redhead was looking at her incredulously. "Do you know what that _was_?" she asked.

"Yes! You _kicked_ me!"

"No, no, not _that. Malfoy!"_

"What about him?"

"He was _flirting_ with you!"

"Oh, right," Hermione scoffed. "Are you sure that was pumpkin juice you were drinking?"

"No, she's right," Dean said sourly. "He was definitely flirting with you."

"No, he's employing new techniques to drive me crazy and otherwise ruin my life."

They stared at her in disbelief.

"Harry?" Hermione pleaded. "Help me out here."

He grunted, still staring at his plate.

"Ha!" Ginny said. "We win!"

Then she frowned and turned to her boyfriend. "Wait. What's wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing," he replied, not looking up.

"Fine," she said, grabbing her bag. "I'm going to class."

"I keep forgetting she's not in our year," Seamus commented.

"Yeah, but Harry's in for it later," Dean said knowingly.

The two left, Dean explaining that he had learned real quick to jump when Ginny asked.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly. "Do you want to talk?"

He finally looked up, green eyes troubled. "I can't."

"That's alright, Harry," she answered. "Look, I'm gonna go to the library. Why don't you hang out with Ron this morning?"

He watched while she gathered her books. When she went to leave, he stopped her. "Do you…could you talk to him?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Harry, I think he's made it quite clear that he doesn't _want_ me to talk to him."

"I know. I just—maybe he doesn't know where to start. You know how hard it is for him to apologize."

"Yes, well, I'm pretty sure he thinks it's me that needs to be apologizing."

"Well, maybe he—"

"Look, Harry," she sighed. "I know this is hard. If it's any easier, you can just stay with Ron."

"No, it's not that. It's just—never mind."

Hermione looked at him, confused and curious but not asking anything. Whatever was on his mind would come out soon enough.

She didn't see Ron until History of Magic. Actually, after leaving Harry at breakfast, she didn't see anyone. She was pretty sure no one else even entered the library.

That suited her just fine. Much of the school had yet to hear the truth about her, and so were still enjoying the juicy gossip. _And with the Weasley twins gone_, she though ruefully, _it is unlikely that a new topic will occupy them anytime soon_.

When she got to Binns' classroom, Harry was sitting at their usual table with Ron.

Lavender was in her seat.

Harry caught her eye and shot her an apologetic look. She smiled and shrugged before going to sit with Neville.

Binns came through the blackboard and began lecturing. Within minutes of listening to the drone of his voice, combined with the steady scratching of Hermione's quill, almost the entire class was asleep. The rest of the class was staring glassy-eyed at various spots in the room.

Suddenly Neville, who had been dreamily gazing out the window, jumped and accidently elbowed Hermione in the side. She grunted, quill faltering and causing a hitch in her classmates' breathing. Any other time, Hermione may have found it comical, but she was too busy staring open-mouthed at the majestic eagle owl that was tapping insistently on the windowpane.

She recognized it immediately.

Her quill clattered to her desk.

There was a break in Ron's snoring, but he didn't wake. He was the only one still sleeping, though. Everyone else was looking at the owl like it was a dream.

"Neville," she said, nudging the boy. "Open the window."

"No way," he whispered back.

"You're closer to the window!" she reasoned.

"So? I bet it's not for me!"

Hermione groaned before getting up. "Malfoy, I swear to Merlin I am going to murder you," she muttered darkly as she let the bird in.

It perched regally on her arm and held out its foot. She took a deep breath and carefully retrieved the letter.

_"Hello, Granger, I hope you aren't bored to sleep. I doubt it; you're probably writing down Binns' every word. I owled you because it seems that every time I approach you, you threaten me with bodily harm. I'll make this quick, though: are you still going to help me? I need to know because if you are not, I need to find a less reliable source of help. The owl will not leave until you reply._

_Sincerely,_

_D.M._

_P.S. I heard about the duel last night. Did you really hang Brown off the tower?"_

By the time she finished reading the note, Hermione was scowling. She glared at the owl.

"Did you know your master is becoming an annoying thorn in my side?"

It looked up from preening itself, hooted once, and turned its back on her.

"Oh, you're his bird, alright," she muttered. "Bloody prat."

She scribbled a reply, mumbling threats under her breath.

_"Malfoy, I will still tutor you in Charms, on a few conditions: you will stop whatever this is you're doing, and you will not owl me again in class. I will see you at 7 in the Charms room._

_Granger"_

"I don't suppose you'd bite him?" she asked the owl as she attached the note to its leg.

It stared at her aristocratically, then gracefully flew out the window without answering.

Hermione immediately returned to her note, vowing to do something especially horrible to Malfoy if he made her miss anything important.

She was completely unaware of her fellow Gryffindors studying her curiously.

Ten minutes before the class ended, Malfoy's owl landed in front of her with another message.

She groaned and covered her face before reluctantly reaching for it.

_"Thank you, Granger. However, you failed to answer my other question. I would dearly love to hear your story._

_Malfoy"_

She ripped the parchment to shreds and then set it aflame for good measure.

The owl was watching her expectantly.

"Oh, go on," she told it haughtily. "I will be replying to him in person. And if you even _think_ about biting me, you are going to wake up in a hippogriff nest."

It blinked at her, a long, slow blink as it obviously considered her words.

Then the bird made a hasty getaway.

Hermione, still fuming at Malfoy, aimed her wand at the window. Neville yelped and fell out of his chair. She just rolled her eyes and waved her wand.

The windows snapped shut like a gunshot. There was another yelp as Ron fell off _his_ chair, moaning sleepily.

Hermione curbed a laugh and swished the curtains together. Binns stopped lecturing, seeming surprised at finding two of his students picking themselves off the floor.

"Miss Granger?"

"The sunlight was hurting my eyes, professor," she said innocently.

"Very well. Ah, boys, remain in your seats from now on. Now, back to the—"

The bell rang and they all headed gratefully for the door. Hermione took longer than necessary to pack her books. Avoiding Ron was already a habit.

"Bloody hell," she heard him say to Harry as they left. "What's up with her?"

Harry faltered. "Umm…"

With a backwards look at Hermione, Lavender smiled and slipped her arm around Ron's.

"Let me tell you what happened…"

"Oh, great," Hermione groaned. "Now she's gonna ruin my life even more."

"Hey, Hermione? You can have lunch with me and Luna if you want," Neville offered.

The idea didn't appeal much to Hermione. Then she remembered that Dean and Seamus would probably join her again.

"Oh, that would be awesome! Thank you so much!"

"Er, okay," he said uncertainly. "Say, could you maybe help me with Snape's essay? I'm having a little trouble."

"Sure, Neville, I can help you tomorrow night."

He grinned. "Thanks, Hermione!"

Before she could reply, Malfoy stomped through the door looking murderous. He came to a halt when he saw the two Gryffindors.

"What did you do to my owl, Granger?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she said, keeping her face clear.

"Don't play with me, Granger," he snarled, striding over and stopping in front of her. "That owl has never been scared of anything in his life, and he came flying back like Peeves was chasing him. _Now," _he said roughly, bending until their faces were inches apart. _"What did you do to my owl?"_

Neville was sliding towards the door, where half of her classmates were peeking inside.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "I told your bird that I would answer your question in person and if it bit me then it would become hippogriff food. And as for your question, it's none of your business. Now, back _off_, Malfoy."

He didn't reply, and she moved to walk out.

He grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.

"You are going to come with me and apologize to my owl," he told her, eyes snapping.

"Like hell I am!" she flared, jerking her arm away and walking off.

"Oh, Neville, thanks for waiting! I'm starving!"

She smiled brightly at him, giggling a little as she imagined the rest of the class running down the hall to be out of sight when Hermione and Malfoy left the room.

He caught up with her a foot from the door, spinning her to face him again as he slammed her against the wall.

She hissed through her teeth, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain.

His eyes were smoldering and his fingers were biting into her shoulders.

"Don't you know you should never turn your back on a snake?" he whispered softly, dangerously.

"Hey now, Malfoy," Neville started.

"Piss off, Longbottom," the Slytherin sneered.

Hermione knew Neville would ignore him and most likely get hurt as a result.

"It's alright, Neville," she said, not taking her eyes off Malfoy's. "It's just a snake."

His reaction was instantaneous: eyes flashing furiously, lips drawing up in a sneer.

"You're playing with fire, Granger," he breathed, eyes boring into hers. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Espignis," she informed him brashly.

"Oh, no, Granger, this isn't a fire easily put out," he whispered.

And then he kissed her.

**Hehehe a cliffie! I just couldn't resist! They're my favorite literary device =D**


	6. I Punched Him Again

**Omigosh! I got as many reviews for chapter five as I'd had for the entire story! Thanks again to Ellesmere and Emma, as well as all the new reviewers: Pissed Off Irish Chick (who gets the award for coolest penname, if there was such an award), Nicstar5125xxMalfoy, -Athena's Wise Girl-, lola, mehr03, heal my bleeding heart, NJ, and hauntedpumpkin56! It is so encouraging to get reviews, especially ones as nice as the ones ya'll sent! And I suppose I apologize for the cliffie...but I really do love using them :)**

**-Athena's Wise Girl-:You gave me one of the best reviews! I feel so proud to have converted someone to Dramione! You are the very first reader that has told me that, so I feel very special and I hope I write up to your standards :)**

**hauntedpumpkin: I'm glad I had that effect on you (and even more glad that you didn't actually choke, because then I would feel really bad...)! And sorry about the cliffie...I'll try not to be quite so harsh at the end of this chappie, though I do admit there's one there.**

**heal my bleeding heart: If I played favorites, I would probably say your review is my most favorite to date. I really enjoyed it...and I hope you don't mind that I include it here for everyone else to read...it just makes me smile every time I read it! Thank you! :)**

**heal my bleeding heart's review: *Dies very dramatically* Oh my Holey Hippogriff. That...that...and Neville...right there...and...*can't breathe*...You are offically my newest favourite authoress on here! Oh, you rock so much, not many people could have pulled THAT off, but you did, brilliantly. Please update soon! Ek! HMBH P.S. I did mention that I loved it right? Well...I do!**

**Doesn't that just make you smile? =D**

**Chapter 6: "I Punched Him. Again." **

*SMACK*

Malfoy reeled back from the force of her punch, massaging his jaw.

Hermione wiped her mouth forcefully and advanced on him.

_"What the hell was that?"_ she screeched, voice nearing the decibel of an amazon parrot. "_No!_ Don't you _dare_ say a _single damn word!_ _I __don't__ want to hear it!"_

He was grimacing in pain, still rubbing his jaw.

"You throw a hell of a punch," he grumbled.

She had her wand pointed at him. "_You deserved it._ You deserve _more._ You're lucky you can still _walk_.

She paused, panting slightly and still glaring malevolently. "Now, _no more __talking_. You can nod or shake your head. Got it?"

He opened his mouth, face defiant.

_"Hey!_ _I'm_ the one holding the wand here! _Got it?"_

He scowled at her. Then he nodded.

"Good. First question: do you still want my help?"

Another nod.

"Okay. For that to happen, there will be _no more_ of these games? _You_ are a Slytherin. _I_ am a _Gryffindor_. We don't mix. _Ever_. What's _more_, _you're __Draco_ _Malfoy_, pureblood extraordinaire, and _I_ am just—well, I'm not going to say the word. Anyway, we are going back to being on opposite sides of the world, with the sole exception of Potions and Charms tutoring. Got it?"

His jaw was clenched, but he nodded again.

"One more thing: there will be at least three feet between us at all times. No exceptions. Got it?"

He was glaring at her again, and it was a moment before he nodded.

"Well, that's that," she said with a false sunny smile. "After you," she told him, gesturing towards the door.

He stalked past her, moving stiffly and still not speaking.

When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione put her wand away and proceeded to ignore him.

There was a slight bounce in her step as she sat across from Harry and Ginny. Her mood improved exponentially when she noticed Seamus and Dean sitting with some fifth years at the other end of the table.

"Aren't you a little too happy, considering everything that's going on?" Ginny asked carefully.

"Aww, but the rumors are the fun part. Did you know that one story has me dangling Lavender off the Tower?"

Ginny giggled. "The version I heard said she was in the infirmary all night re-growing her hair and getting rid of the reptile scales."

"As riveting as this gossip is," Harry commented dryly. "I'm more interested in hearing what happened with Malfoy."

"Oh, that," she said, glancing over at the Slytherin table. "Not much. I learned all about turning your back on snakes. And I think I hurt his pride just a little. Oh, and I punched him. Er, again."

She smiled when she caught Malfoy's disgruntled expression.

"So what is everybody saying about that?" she asked, looking back at her friends.

"They're only speculating. Neville is the only real witness. You know, we were worried when he walked in without you. He was pale and shaking and we thought for sure you and Malfoy were both dead. We were just about to come looking for you when you walked in."

"And just why did you have Malfoy at wand-point?" Ginny asked.

"Er, that was just a safety precaution," Hermione answered, blushing a little. "I may have overreacted."

"Well, that depends. What did he do?"

Hermione was caught between a blush and a scowl. "I'm not going to say. Hopefully it stays in that room."

"Well…okay then. Are you still tutoring him?" Harry asked, sensing that she wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah. As long as he sticks to my conditions. Anyway, enough about him. Is it safe to say that those two gave up?" she asked Ginny, nodding towards Dean and Seamus.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Please. They won't give up until you tell them to, probably more than once. I told them to scram for now."

"Wow. And they listened?"

"Well, it helps that Dean is my ex," Ginny explained smugly. "He still listens to me."

"And are you this well-trained, Harry?" Hermione teased.

"Uh, I need to head to Divination," he said in reply.

"You're evading the question," Hermione called after him.

"And you avoided ours," Ginny said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Liar. I want details."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Ah, Gin, I really need to get to Ancient Runes," she said, hastily backing away.

"Fine. But I'm asking you later!" Ginny promised.

Hermione poured her every cell into Ancient Runes, beaming when Professor Babbling said she'd never seen a student work so brilliantly.

But as the time approached for Herbology, Hermione found herself unable to focus on her work.

_Something's out to get me,_ she thought viciously. Three_ classes with them this year! Sweet Merlin, I can't handle this. I'd rather personally face Voldemort._

All too soon, Hermione found herself in the greenhouse, where the only thing holding her concentration was the horrifying possibility of having to ask Neville for help.

Not even Malfoy's sullen glares had the power to distract the bookish Gryffindor.

Surprisingly enough, Herbology passed quickly. Hermione paired herself with Amelia to avoid the boys, and the two girls chatted amiably as they discussed reasons for how the puffapods they were replacing had vanished.

"But Amelia, why would anyone steal them? They're not dangerous at all. Now, if the twins were still here, I think I would be worried."

They lapsed into giggles, bringing up anything Fred and George could possibly want the plants for.

By the end of class, they'd covered every possible explanation they could think of, but the best—or most logical, anyway—was that Professor Sprout didn't have anything else for them to do, so she "misplaced" the plants.

Hermione left the greenhouse with Amelia, fully intending to eat dinner with the other girl.

Halfway to the castle, Harry spoke from behind them.

"Hold on, Hermione," he began, causing her to wince before slowing to wait for her friend.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Malfoy, or are you just going to keep avoiding me?"

"Actually, I'm interested too," Amelia added. "I almost choked at lunch when I saw you walking him in at wand-point."

Hermione flushed, knowing the Slytherins weren't too far behind and could probably hear them, not to mention Lavender and Ron immediately in front.

"Nothing happened, Harry. It's just Malfoy, remember?"

"Right. And Scabbers was just a rat."

"Well, if you think about it, he was," Hermione pointed out innocently.

"Ha ha. I meant—"

"Oh, Harry, I know what you meant. Why is Malfoy suddenly the topic of _every_ conversation we have? Can we talk about something else? _Anything_ else. Honestly, I'd rather talk about Quidditch!"

Ron stopped without warning and Hermione plowed straight into him, both falling in a tangled knot of limbs.

By the time both of them collected their senses, the only sound was that of distinct silence. Even the birds were quiet. The entire world seemed to be holding its breath.

"Ugh. Ron," came a strangled voice. "You're smothering me."

And then it was like the past few days hadn't happened. Her ungainly friend scrambled up off her, nearly pulling her arm out of its socket as he helped her up and proceeded to anxiously check her for injuries.

"Merlin, Weasley, can't you keep your hands to yourself?" Malfoy said scornfully as he swept past them. "At least have the decency to grope other girls when your girlfriend isn't watching."

Ron turned beet red and went to leap for the blonde. Hermione and Harry chased him, pulling him to a halt.

"It's not worth it," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Sure it is," Malfoy claimed, surveying the trio with glee.

_"Ron!"_ Hermione cried as the redhead dragged both her and Harry closer to Malfoy. "Lavender? A little help, perhaps?"

The other girl looked startled, then stepped forward and took Ron by the hand.

This, luckily enough, seemed to get his attention, and he stopped moving. No one released him, though, as he was still glaring at the Slytherin with unconcealed hostility.

"If you _ever_ talk about Hermione that way again," he bit out, "you'll find yourself in love with the Giant Squid."

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in Malfoy's cold sneer and Ron's fiery gaze.

"Er, that's lovely, Ron, but I can, uh, defend my honor all on my own," she said, patting his arm soothingly. "Why don't we just go to dinner?"

With help from Harry and Lavender, she prodded Ron towards the castle, giving Malfoy a sneer to rival his own as they passed him.

To her annoyance, this only seemed to amuse him.

"See you tonight, Granger," he called after them, laughing.

She just remembered how wonderful punching him had felt, not looking back.

Dinner was an ordeal.

On the positive side, Ron had decided to stop acting like a six year old, and he and Lavender were sitting with them again. Though things were still somewhat stilted between the two girls, Lavender did apologize, and so began a shaky sort of friendship.

On the opposite end of the scale…there was Malfoy. Hermione lost count of how many times she glanced up to see him smirking at her, or worse, just looking.

It was unnerving.

Finally fed up with the Slytherin, she left, fifteen minutes before she was to meet him for Charms.

All she wanted was a few moments to herself, so she impulsively headed to the Owlery.

She did feel bad for Malfoy's bird. There was just no need for anyone else to see her apologize to the creature.

It took her a few minutes to find it.

"Um, is the Malfoy owl here?" she finally asked out loud, feeling slightly foolish.

With a soft swoop, the owl glided out of the darkness and landed on the nearest perch, looking distinctly offended.

"Look," she said tentatively, "I just…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I had no reason to treat you like that. Granted, I was mad at your master and took it out on you, but I shouldn't have. So…I'm sorry," she finished, feeling even more foolish. This wasn't the same as talking to Crookshanks.

The owl just stared at her.

After a half minute or so, she started backing away.

"Yeah, well, that's all, then. I'll just go now."

She turned to walk away, but the owl hooted and she turned back around to see what it wanted.

When she was facing it again, it was was wearing a softer, almost friendly expression.

It took flight, landing briefly on her shoulder and nipping gently at her ear before disappearing into the rafters.

"Okay…I guess that means I'm forgiven," she said to herself as she made her way to the stairs.

She heard another low hoot and grinned to herself.

Her grin vanished seconds later, however, when she heard the clock begin to chime out the hour.

Hermione was out of breath as she skidded around the corner of the charms corridor, groaning when she saw that Malfoy was already there.

_"Of course he beat you here,"_ she thought to herself. _"The _one_ time you're late to something…of course _he's_ going to witness it."_

He was leaning casually against the wall, arms and feet crossed, regarding her with an unreadable expression.

"You're late," he said.

Catching her breath, Hermione approached him calmly. Or as calmly as she could after being in a full-out sprint for the past two minutes.

"I know," she replied matter of factly. "Let's go."

He didn't move while she unlocked and opened the door.

She waited for a minute, then rolled her eyes.

"Well, come on," she said impatiently. "I haven't got all night."

He remained against the wall, appraising her with a calculating look.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well?"

"Alright, Granger. Don't get all worked up," he said, pushing away from the wall and advancing.

The closer he came, the more stiff her spine became. It wasn't a conscious thought; it was simply pure instinct.

Smirking at her, he walked ahead of her into the classroom and took a seat at one of the desks.

Hermione moved another one to face his, then took a deep breath to calm her heart rate—_which is only racing so fast because of the running, _she told herself firmly, _not from any fear towards the Slytherin._

"Okay," she said with another deep breath. "I guess the best place to start is figuring out just what you're having a hard time with."

"Well, there's the Freezing Charm…"

"Yes, well, that's okay. Hardly anyone has managed that one yet."

He glared. "Don't take that condescending tone with me, Granger! Just because _you_ have nothing better to do than study and keep your idiot pals out of detention doesn't mean the rest of us don't have personal lives."

"There's no need for us to exchange insults, Malfoy," she said calmly. "I was just pointing out the facts. What else do you have problems with?"

"Aguamenti. Sometimes I can get it, but mostly not. I can't figure out what I do wrong."

She nodded. "We'll start with that. Anything else?"

It was Malfoy's turn to shift uncomfortably, not looking at her when he answered. "Nothing."

"Come on, Malfoy," she said, rolling her eyes again. "Spill it."

"Fine," he said grumpily, still looking away. "I still have trouble with the color change and growth charms."

Hermione could only stare at him, mouth slightly open.

Finally, he looked at her. "Well, go on then. Have a laugh."

"I…I'm not going to laugh. It's just—ah, never mind. We'll cover those after the water conjuring spell. Are there any others?"

"No, Granger, there is not! Aren't four bad enough? How stupid do you expect me to be?"

"Relax, Malfoy," she snapped. "I was only asking. If you must know, that's not as bad as I know some are doing. And at least you asked someone for help."

"And your thoughts when I said I still can't do fifth year Charms?"

"_Some_ fifth year Charms," she corrected. "Just two, in fact, and I know some people who still get those mixed up."

He looked somewhat appeased, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, well, um, let's get started then," she said.

As she showed him the correct way to perform the spell, Hermione's nervousness slipped away. She was in her element, after all, and even though Malfoy was the person across from her, it was not as bad as she'd feared.

The minutes passed by, and Hermione was alarmed to discover that she was actually enjoying herself. Malfoy honestly cared about his grades, and seemed determined to stay in the room until he was successful. This was unlike her friends' usual study habits; they just wanted to get the answers from her.

A few times he even lashed out at her, saying he knew what she meant and she didn't need to speak to him as if he were a child.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "I'm just used to R—I'm used to having to explain things better."

It was almost 9:00 by the time he sat back triumphantly, declaring that he had mastered the charm.

"I thought so for the last ten minutes at least," she told him with a smile. "Well done. Thursday we'll work on the Growth Charm, okay?"

He nodded in assent, and they headed for the door.

They walked down the corridor in complete silence. Hermione was feeling awkward and nervous again, and couldn't think of anything to say.

_It's not like we have to bother with small talk, anyway,_ she thought. _We're more likely to exchange hexes than pleasantries._

At the stairs, she gave him a quick nod and began climbing the stairs.

She'd counted exactly seven steps before she heard a chuckle.

She paused, deciding whether or not to turn. In the end she did, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Sorry, Granger, I wasn't going to say anything," he said, still chuckling softly. "You've got an owl feather in your hair. I tried to get it a few times, but you're being strict about that three feet rule."

Hermione blushed a deep rose red and reached up to extract the feather. She hoped desperately that he wouldn't ask any questions.

He was still standing on the third floor landing, and even in the dim candlelight she could see the mischievous twinkle in his grey eyes before he turned away.

She narrowed her eyes at his back suspiciously.

Sure enough, he'd only descended a few steps when he turned to face her again, not looking at all surprised to find the Gryffindor watching him.

"By the way," he said with his trademark smirk in place, "his name is Rikard. And he would have forgiven you faster if you had offered him a bit of roast beef."

By the time Hermione realized she was standing there with her mouth wide open, Malfoy was out of sight.

Briefly she considered running after the Slytherin and demanding answers, but then she just pivoted and headed mechanically towards the common room, brain whirring a hundred miles an hour.

Harry was obviously relieved when she walked through the portrait, and even Ron seemed to sigh a breath of relief.

It seemed like both boys were ready to forgive and forget and move on. Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to do any forgiving or forgetting just yet, but her preoccupied mind did allow her to move on.

She absentmindedly fielded their questions and Ginny's, even answering Lavender once or twice as she made her way up the stairs.

Four hours later her brain was still buzzing away, searching almost franctically for answers.

_"I am Hermione Granger!"_ she thought wildly. _"I _always_ have the answers! Or at least I know where to find them!"_

A little voice in her mind slyly whispered that she did know where to get her answers.

_"NO!"_ she yelled back at it. _"I only interact with him for Potions and Charms!"_

At the voice's next smug reply, she huffed and rolled over, attempting to shut down her thought process.

Even so, it was almost three in the morning before she fell into a restless sleep.

She woke at 6:30, groggy but unable to ignore her daily routine.

"Ugh," she groaned as she dressed. She groaned again when she left her room, and again when she reached the bottom of the girls' stairs, and once more when she looked up and saw Ginny Weasley lying in wait for her, a determined look on her face.

**A/N: Rikard (Malfoy's owl) means "powerful ruler." It actually took me about two hours of brainstorming to think of a good name for the bird, and finally I had to turn to google for help...I found a nifty website with all sorts of pet names listed (and it told their origins and meanings, etc), and while I found some really cool names under male birds, when I noticed a category for ferrets, I just HAD to select a name from that list. **

**And I forgot the disclaimer...though seriously, do any of you think I'm JK? If you do, please contact me asap and I'll tell you where you can send monetary support for "my" creativeness :)**


	7. Potions

**Thanks for the reviews! As always, I really appreciate them, and it encourages me to keep writing! ****SwedishNerd****: I'm glad you liked that part; it was one of my favorite scenes to write! ****SupaStarr4life****: I TOTALLY agree; he is waaaay hotter lol. Thanks for the wonderful comment on my style. It made my day :) ****Emma****: I always look forward to your reviews. Thank you very much for everything you've said. ****Ellesmere****: I'm glad you enjoy it! It makes me happy to make other people happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I tried taking credit for HP...and well, that didn't go quite like I'd planned, so now I need to lay low until this blows over. But I've learned my lesson: I do not own HP, and probably never will. I suggest you all learn from my mistake as well.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy this chappie!**

"Well, it looks like it's just us this morning," Ginny said, taking Hermione by the arm. "So why don't you and I go on down to breakfast, where we can catch up."

Hermione groaned again, but knew she couldn't escape. The youngest Weasley's grip was vise-like and firm.

Once they'd left the common room, the redhead pounced.

"Details. Now."

"Aww, Gin, I don't want to talk about this," Hermione moaned. "It's too early to think about nauseating subjects."

"Speaking of which, did you sleep at all last night? Your hair has reached new heights."

Hermione latched onto the topic. "Ugh. No, I was up all night searching for answers."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't sleep in the library."

Hermione gasped indignantly. "And break curfew? I would never!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione, you sneak out all the time with Harry and Ron!"

"Not this year," she stated primly, nose upturned. "And I shudder to think how many points we would have lost for every time they were caught."

"Not to mention how many times both of them would have died by now," Ginny added wryly.

Hermione giggled helplessly. "My brains don't help us _that_ much," she finally said.

Ginny just looked at her. "Yeah, sure. If you say so."

They turned a corner.

"So," Ginny said casually, "what happened between you and Malfoy yesterday?"

Hermione groaned mentally before answering. "Well, to be honest, not much. He just spent two hours practicing the Aguamenti Charm."

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

"Ginny, I don't want to talk about him," she huffed in annoyance. "It's in the past. It won't happen again. Why dwell on it?"

"Because I'm curious and won't shut up until you tell me," the redhead replied instantly.

"You are utterly impossible," Hermione grumbled.

"I know," Ginny said brightly. "So what happened?"

"Oh, alright! Malfoykissedme," she muttered quickly.

"What was that? Speak up!"

Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look on Ginny's face. "He kissed me."

There was total, absolute silence.

Finally, she opened one eye warily.

Ginny was no longer walking beside her.

She stopped and opened both eyes, staring at the redhead.

Ginny was standing stock-still in the middle of the corridor, one foot poised in mid-air, mouth agape.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, Gin?"

"Uh…you…wha…he?"

"Okay, okay, I know: it's horrible. But I—I _did_ punch him. Er, again. And it's never going to happen again."

"I…well, that explains lunch," Ginny said dazedly.

Hermione flushed. "Um, yes, that explains lunch. Now, can we _please_ just drop it?" she said, starting to walk again.

Within two strides she was jerked to a halt.

"Just wait one minute! You cannot say something like _that_ and expect to just walk away!"

"Something like what?" a voice asked.

Both girls whirled around in fright, worried someone had overheard everything.

Recognizing Harry, they both relaxed visibly.

Hermione exchanged a look with Ginny before laughing a little nervously. "It's nothing, Harry. I just heard a silly little rumor about Cho Chang and—"

Harry interrupted. "Never mind. I'm not interested. Say, what's with your hair? Long night?"

"You know, it really bugs me that my hair acts as some sort of mood barometer."

Harry laughed at the puzzled expression on Ginny's face, then draped his arms over their shoulders. "Why don't you ladies allow me to escort you? All sorts of dangers lurk in these murky corridors."

"Like what?" Hermione giggled. "Possessed portraits?"

"Oh, yes. And this statue is obviously evil," Ginny said.

"You never know," Harry ominously.

"What's a barometer?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"A Muggle device that measures the pressure of the atmosphere," Hermione said as the three of them entered the Great Hall.

Ginny frowned. "Why would they do that?"

"It helps them predict the weather."

"It's wrong half the time, just so you know," Harry said.

"I will never understand," Ginny said shaking her head.

Hermione laughed. "That's alright, Gin. I will never understand the lure of a broomstick."

This time Harry shook his head. "I don't know why. It's thrilling."

"Suicidal, you mean," she retorted, taking a seat across from them.

They began eating, the topic going easily from brooms to Quidditch and then somehow making a leap to Fred and George.

When Ron and Lavender sat next to Harry, Hermione's attention was drawn past them to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was watching her with an indecipherable expression.

Her eyes narrowed warningly and she tossed her head, turning her gaze back to her friends.

Moments later her head snapped up as Neville stumbled in, clutching his face.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed McGonagall stand, but she was already rushing towards him, wand out as she tried to figure out what had happened.

"Oh, Neville," she murmured, peeling his fingers away. "What happened to you?"

The entire left side of his face was covered in little purple tentacles, happily waving in the air.

"Ambushed," he croaked hoarsely.

"What spell was it?"

"Move aside, Miss Granger," came McGonagall's crisp voice. "Come along, Longbottom."

After McGonagall left with Neville in tow, the rest of the tables went back to their respective conversations. It was rather sad, how seeing Neville caught in the throes of a jinx was almost an everyday occurrence.

She sighed and was about to sit back down when she saw Theodore Nott saunter in, looking immensely self-satisfied.

Her eyes narrowed, and the students nearest her exchanged uneasy looks with each other as they heard her emit a low growl. Halfway down the Gryffindor table, Harry looked up and saw the electricity almost shooting off her hair. He nudged Ron, and they both started to stand.

"Nott."

Though it was soft and steady, Hermione's voice carried across the space separating them. The Slytherin froze before slowly turning to face her.

"Yeah?" he asked, sneering at her.

She wasn't impressed. After six years of enduring Malfoy's sneers, Nott's didn't even compare.

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_, raise your wand, or even a finger, against Neville again, you will spend the rest of your life under the impression you're a squirrel."

With her piece said, she returned to her seat, where Dean broke the silence that had descended by heartily clapping her on the back.

Harry was looking at her with a frown. "Er, Hermione, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you should stop threatening the Slytherins so much," he told her, concern edging his voice.

Ron dropped his muffin. "Whoa! Harry, _why_ would you say that? She puts on a great show!"

"But do we really want the Slytherins on the warpath against her?"

"Oh, please," Hermione cut in. "They're Slytherins. Honestly, with everything we've gone up against, I think I can handle them."

"We did all that _together,_ though," Harry said in frustration. "We're not always with you!"

"Look, Harry, I'll be on my guard, okay? We've dealt with Death Eaters; I think I the Slytherins are manageable."

"Just…just be careful?"

"Tell me, Harry, are you worried about Neville?"

Harry looked startled.

"That's what I thought. It's either let them keep torturing him or start standing up for him."

"But Hermione, they don't hurt Neville, not really. They—"

"Who's to say they won't eventually? At least I have a chance. Neville doesn't."

"Yes, but Herms, Neville doesn't go around publicly turning them into laughingstocks," Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, and you're the only person who has ever hit one of them," Ron added, talking around a hunk of bacon.

"Twice," Ginny corrected.

"Huh?" Ron asked, flecks of bacon falling from his mouth. Hermione frowned in disgust.

"Er, she punched Malfoy again yesterday," Ginny continued. "Anyway, _you,_ dear, hurt their pride. That's something Neville just doesn't do. That makes _you_ a threat to them."

"Right. I will keep that in mind," Hermione said, almost patronizingly. "Boys, ready for Potions?"

They groaned.

"I know, I know. We can't avoid it, though. Come on, get up. And Ron, _please close your mouth!"_

"What?"

"Ew! Mouth. Shut."

Harry and Ron set up their cauldron not too far from Hermione's, despite her protests.

"Honestly, you two," she hissed. "Give it a rest!"

"You are not changing our minds," Harry said stubbornly.

"Look," she growled, glaring at them as a group of Slytherins filed in. "Don't do anything. No matter what. The two of you don't need any more detentions."

"But Hermione, what if—"

"No buts! I'm serious!"

"Good morning, Granger."

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy smirking down at her. She scowled back at him.

"What are you grinning at?" she snapped.

"Ooh, someone's got her panties in a twist."

"If you know what's good for you, you will never mention my panties again," she countered.

"Really, now, Granger, you should threaten me less often."

"Or what?" she asked daringly, eyebrow raised.

He leaned closer.

She noticed Harry and Ron reaching for their wands.

Before Malfoy could say anything—or worse, before her friends could _do_ anything, Snape walked into to the room.

Malfoy moved around the bench and dropped his bag heavily on the floor.

Hermione sighed in relief and turned to Harry and Ron.

"I saw that," she breathed. "If you two try anything like that again, I will not help you with homework ever again."

They both paled, and she sat up in satisfaction.

"Threatening your friends now, Granger?" Malfoy murmured, lighting a fire beneath their cauldron.

"Shut up, Malfoy," she replied, reaching for the powdered moonstone and carefully measuring it out.

"Oh, so witty," he drawled, picking up a jar of hornets and selecting a dozen of the largest.

She rolled her eyes and chose not to answer. She set aside the moonstone powder and began sorting through the nettles, choosing the driest to be used in their potion.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, not looking at the other, seeming to automatically know who was to do what.

Hermione suddenly shrieked and grabbed his arm. He yelled and leaped back.

"God, Granger, what's your problem?"

"Those have to be added at _exactly_ the same time as the nettles! That would have been disastrous!"

Neither was aware of everyone watching them curiously.

Malfoy looked aghast. "Oh. That's right. I—er, sorry."

Her eyebrows shot up, but she refrained from commenting. She gathered the nettles, using the time to compose her expression before turning to face the Slytherin.

"Ready?"

He barely met her gaze, nodding as he stood on the opposite side of the cauldron.

"One…two…" she began, catching his eye as they prepared to drop in their ingredients.

Something undefinable passed between them.

The sounds of the bubbling cauldrons faded away.

The smell of the hornet venom slowly disappeared.

The rest of their classmates vanished.

All that existed was he and she.

They weren't Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, weren't Muggle-born and Pureblood, weren't Gryffindor and Slytherin.

They were just two people.

Two people unexpectedly caught in a web they'd had no intention of weaving.

Hermione drew in a shaky breath, feeling lightheaded.

"Three," she said, voice wavering and hand trembling.

They dropped in the ingredients, and Hermione immediately turned away, leaving Malfoy to stir the potion while she set to work on the frog hearts.

She could feel her classmates staring, but she refused to look up.

_"How long were we standing there?"_ she wondered.

Seconds later she put it out of her head, not wanting to know the answer.

Seconds after that, a loud explosion came from the back of the room.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Longbottom," Snape said lazily, barely looking up.

Neville and Seamus were covered in a bright neon green goo. They'd obviously let the potion get too hot after adding the powdered moonstone.

Just as she was about to help them out, another explosion echoed the first.

This time Snape stood up. "Parkinson!" he barked. "Pay attention! Five points from Slytherin."

Hermione bristled indignantly at the unfairness.

She was slightly mollified, however, by the sight of Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis jumping around in a vain attempt to get the same green goo off their robes.

Her smile was wiped away when she caught sight of Harry and Ron's potion. It was turning green and gurgling ominously.

"_Harry!"_ she hissed, looking pointedly at his cauldron when she had his attention.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for assisting partners not your own," Snape said from beside her cauldron.

She blushed furiously, and spoke without thinking. "But sir, I didn't say anything."

Snape froze and slowly turned. "Detention tomorrow night for your sass, Miss Granger."

Hermione was sure her blush went to the roots of her hair. She hadn't had detention in years.

"And will the rest of you tend to your potions? One more incident occurs, all of you will spend the weekend scrubbing the dungeons."

Hermione had a thought.

"Erm, Professor?" she asked reluctantly.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Um, I'm tutoring tomorrow night, and I—"

"You'll just have to reschedule, won't you?" he said carelessly.

She glared at his retreating back, then turned her fiery gaze to the frog hearts, angrily dicing them.

"Hermione, just forget it already, okay?"

She looked up, glaring at Harry before continuing to mutilate her lunch.

"Herms," Harry said patiently. "You were like this all through Transfiguration."

"Yeah, come on, Hermione," Ron added. "Give it a rest. What's the Muggle saying? Your face is gonna get stuck like that."

She added a growl to her glare, stabbing her chicken violently.

"I think you just made her madder," Seamus said, grinning as he sat down.

Hermione glowered at her goblet, not bothering to even look at the Irish boy.

"What's the matter with her?" Ginny asked, giving Harry a peck on the cheek before sitting down.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Dean asked, sliding into the seat next to Hermione and winking at her. "Hermione got detention with Snape."

"Are you serious? I thought that was just a rumor."

"And if you all be quiet about it, that's what everybody else will think, too," Hermione snarled.

"Not if you keep biting everyone's heads off," Dean said, laughing.

_"Yeah, well, _your_ head is next,"_ Hermione thought unkindly.

"He's got a good point, Hermione. You should act normal. You look like you've been re-Sorted into Hufflepuff."

Hermione's head shot up at the thought of the injustice.

"Lavender, you shocked her!" Harry reproved, chuckling.

Ron snorted. "More like insulted her."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Okay, you can stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Seamus clutched at his chest. "She speaks!"

Her smile widened, hiding her malicious thoughts. "Yes. She is acting normal."

"You know, Herms, it's a little scary hearing that tone when you're smiling."

"Get used to it," she said, still smiling charmingly. "I am beyond upset and that is not likely to change any time soon."

There was a short pause.

"Okay then. We will keep that in mind, and will be sure to stay out of your way," Ginny said.

"And how long are you going to be, er, beyond upset?" Harry wanted to know.

"Until everybody, myself included, has forgotten that Hermione Granger had detention," Hermione replied tartly.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ron complained, mouth full of pie. "We all get detention."

"Not. Me."

"Okay, okay. Don't get all huffy."

"Do not tell me what to do. And close your mouth."

"Hey, hey! Look, Hermione, the smiling is a great cover," Ginny said, "but you have to change expressions. No one smiles that long."

"Okay, you know what? I'm done with lunch. I am going somewhere where it doesn't matter if I'm upset."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "The library."

"Nice harmonizing," she said, rolling her eyes and standing.

"Well, wait," Harry said, stopping her. "We were going to visit Hagrid. I bet he'd cheer you up."

Hermione turned back quickly. "You can't visit Hagrid. He has a class after lunch."

"How do you know that?"

"Ron," Harry said, nudging the redhead. "She's Hermione; she knows everything."

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

She grinned at them, a genuine grin (if a little strained), then left the Great Hall.

Once in the Entrance Hall, she stole a look behind her, making sure none of her friends were following her.

Then she turned left and walked out into the sunlight, _not_ towards the library.

**Author's Note:**

**Contrary to my disclaimer, I am not going into hiding. But I AM going home for the summer, so it will be more difficult to update (think middle-of-nowhere with dial-up-internet). Don't give up on me, though; I WILL update whenever I can. And the plus for ya'll is that you may get multiple chapters at a time. I love you guys-thanks so much to everyone who's been keeping up with this story.**

**A few of the characters wanted to add their input, since they didn't get their way in the story...**

**Hermione: You are really annoying, you know that? First, you have me get a detention...ME! A DETENTION! And THEN you won't even let me go to my sanctuary...noooo, you send me traipsing off outside. And I REALLY don't like what you think I'm doing in the next chapter. You will NOT get away with it. I refuse. Ha! See how THAT helps your ridiculous story.**

**Ron: Okay, first I was a inconsiderate jerk, and now all you have me doing is spraying food everywhere. When do things start looking up for me? I mean, you won't even give me a couple paragraphs to snog Lav.**

**Draco: I hate you, woman. I mean, really, REALLY hate you. I already can't understand why you people keep pairing me with The-Girl-That-Knows-Everything, but now you've got me acting all googly eyed? Seriously, woman. I am a Malfoy. You can't do this to me. I insist you take me out of your sick little fantasy.**

**Neville: I just want to know if I get to get the Slytherins back before the end of the story...**


	8. Note to Self

**I am very sincerely sorry for the long update, and I know I all but promised multiple chapter updates, but I'm only updating one chapter today. But for those of you who really love the story and feel like you've been dying for a new chappie, I do have good news: I have chapter nine waiting to be typed (and I realize it's more work to write then type, but I get no inspiration from a computer screen. I need a blank sheet of paper), and I have a good portion of chapter ten written as well, so things should start flowing a little more quickly. Not every week updates like I was doing, but you won't be waiting three months for the next chapter.**

**As usual, thanks so much to all my reviewers! I still find it hard to believe that people are actually reading my story, but I'm forever grateful to all of you. You keep me writing even when the characters are being stubborn or I feel like throwing the whole thing out the window.**

**Disclaimer: this is the part where I weep and admit to not owning anything but the plot... *sigh***

* * *

On the peaceful, solitary walk to Hagrid's hut, Hermione came to a few conclusions.

One: Professor or not, Severus Snape was an absolute git. (Note to self: probably best to refrain from saying this out loud.)

Two: By remaining in her current foul mood, it somehow meant that he was getting the best of her. (Note to self: bury all emotions and appear bright and bubbly until spontaneous combustion occurs from pent-up emotions.)

Three: The incident in Potions was a direct result of lack of sleep. It meant nothing. (Note to self: must get rest tonight; Malfoy _cannot_ affect me.)

Four: The Slytherins really must be dealt with for their horrid treatment of Neville, starting with Theodore Nott. (Note to self: consult Fred and George.)

Five: With all the tutoring and detention (insert glare) and plotting, she was going to have to give up either sleep or perfect grades. Both were out of the question. (Note to self: consider stealing a Time-Turner to solve this issue.)

She sighed, head feeling like it was going to explode.

She was the first to reach Hagrid's. For the first time, she found herself not knowing who was to be in a class with her.

Care of Magical Creatures was now one of the few classes that were completely mixed up. There could be students of any year from any House.

It would certainly be interesting.

Hagrid was sitting on his steps with Fang, who ran up to Hermione and began licking her face enthusiastically.

Hagrid stood, grinning widely. "Afternoon, 'Ermione!"

She managed a wan smile. "Hullo, Hagrid. What are we playing with today?"

"Ah, now that's a surprise, that is," he said with a pleased smile. "I'm giving points to whoever names it first."

"Hagrid, you know no one else is going to know. Half of us never managed to open our books."

The shaggy professor looked downheartened, and Hermione rushed to put a smile back on his face.

"Of course, it's a wonderful way to weed out students who shouldn't be in your class."

He laughed. "Maybe so. Maybe you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Or…maybe it's both."

"Say, what about 'Arry and Ron?"

"Oh, Hagrid, you know teenage boys. They only take what they absolutely need to."

"And you take everything that'll fit into your schedule," said a voice fro m behind them.

Hermione spun around.

"Ginny!"

The redhead was grinning. "Hello, Hermione."

Note to self: acquire friends' schedules so as to know where they are at all times and so cannot sneak up on me.

Ginny bent to pet Fang, who was beside himself with joy at the attention, then looked up at Hermione.

"So what are we learning about today?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, come on," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Is it that hard to believe I don't know something?"

"Hermione Granger not know something?" Ernie Macmillan asked as he came to a halt beside them.

"Impossible," Cormac McLaggen said, smiling charmingly at Hermione and Ginny. "She knows everything."

"Oh please," Hermione groaned. "I do _not_ know everything!"

"Well, you do have to admit that you tend to have all the answers," the seventh year said with another broad smile.

"Hello, Hermione! Hi, Ginny!" Colin Creevey said brightly, walking up and appearing to be in a chipper mood.

"Hi, Colin," they replied, glad to see that his ever-present camera was for once not present.

As lunchtime drew to a close, more of their classmates arrived, warily watching their surroundings to see what kind of monster Hagrid would bring them.

"Um…Gin? Do you notice anything unusual?" Hermione murmured.

"Sure do! We seem to be the only girls in the class!" Ginny responded, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Guess that makes you the two luckiest girls in the school," McLaggen said, coming between them and slipping an arm around their waists.

Ginny smiled and stepped out of his embrace. "Sorry, Cormac; you know I'm with Harry."

"Oh, that's right," he replied, tightening his grip on Hermione when she tried to move away. "The great Potter gets all of your attention."

"Okay, McLaggen, you can let go now," Hermione said, squirming uncomfortably.

"Don't want to be this close to me?" the older boy asked, attempting to pull off a pout and failing utterly.

"No offense to you, McLaggen, but surely you've heard the rumors. I'd rather not start any new ones."

"It doesn't have to be a rumor," he said with a wink.

"I don't think so, McLaggen."

"Okay, but can we at least use first names, Hermione?"

"I really don't care what you call me, McLaggen. What you _can _do is let me go."

"Oh come on, Hermione. I know you're the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen in years, and I know you love your books like normal people love Quidditch, but I know you're not this anti-social. You hang out with Potter and Weasley all the time. And there's that thing with Krum."

Hermione fixed him with a stern look.

"Uh, Ginny, why is she looking at me like that?" he murmured to the redhead.

Ginny snorted. "This is the part where you let her go, Cormac."

"What? Why? You haven't told me about the look."

"The look, McLaggen, was because you're trespassing into areas of my personal life that, frankly, you have no business talking about. Krum is definitely none of your business, _and_ you insulted me. And I have warned you twice, so if you don't remove your arm, I will not be held responsible for whatever happens to you."

"Er, well—"

"I'd listen to her, Cormac. She's serious. I'm sure you've heard the rumors. They aren't all false."

There was a slight pause before Cormac moved away.

Hermione managed a tight-lipped smile, then turned away to talk to Luna Lovegood, who was approaching with a dreamy smile on her face.

McLaggen grabbed her arm. "Look, Hermione, I know it's been a rough few days for you, and I admit I've done nothing to stop the rumors, but you can't keep pushing away friendly advances. This is the time to be making new friends, discovering new loves. You turn everyone down now, you'll never give love a chance."

"Thank you so much for the speech of wisdom. I'll try to keep an open mind," she replied caustically, peeling his fingers off her arm and walking forward to meet Luna.

"Bad move, sweetie," Ginny said to the boy.

"I don't understand that girl. I just don't."

"Honey, you don't speak her language. You'll probably never understand her."

"Her language?"

"Hey, guys?" Hermione said loudly, turning around. "I can still hear you. If you're gonna talk about me, at least whisper. And Ginny's right, McLaggen: you will probably never understand me. This is because your primary language is that of all Quidditch oafs."

Then, leaving him staring at her, she returned to Luna's side, pretending to listen to the other girl.

"That's harsh," McLaggen muttered to the redhead.

"That's not a whisper, McLaggen," Hermione called over her shoulder, not bothering to turn aroung. A few sixth-year boys from Ravenclaw snickered.

"Right! Okay, everybody, let's go!" Hagrid said, clapping his big hands together to get their attention.

Hermione and Luna set off behind Hagrid, Hermione still pretending to hear about Luna's fictitious creatures.

Ginny caught up with them a few steps later, obviously trying not to laugh.

"He has no idea what to think of you, you know," the younger girl said in a strained voice.

"Good," Hermione replied, keeping her eyes on the ground ahead of her. "Maybe if he thinks I'm crazy he'll leave me alone."

Ginny snorted. "Keep thinking that, hun."

"Well, I didn't give him any reason to expect my answer to change. And that's another thing: why are Dean and Seamus hanging around, not complaining about the way I talk?"

"Because Dean and Seamus have spent the last six years in classes with you. You didn't show up on Cormac's radar until just recently. He's still adjusting."

"Then he—whoa."

"Yeah. Whoa," Ginny said, coming to a halt.

Hermione continued walking, right up to the edge of the marsh that was roughly the size of the Great Hall.

The rest of the class slowly came to a stop a couple steps behind her.

Hagrid plowed straight into the marsh, going a few yards and turning to face his class, planting his hands on his hips and grinning at them.

"Right! Can anyone see what's living here?"

All eyes went to Hermione.

She was staring distantly into the marsh, not seeming to really see the water.

After a few moments, the rest of her classmates began to shift uncomfortably and exchange glances.

"Oh, it's really easy. Anyone? 'Ermione?"

"Um, I…I'm sorry, Hagrid. What was the question?"

"He asked what's living in the swamp," Colin said helpfully.

"It's a marsh, not a swamp," Hermione corrected immediately. "And I don't know; I can't see anything."

Hagrid looked pleased. "Was hoping I'd stump ye, 'Ermione. Right then. First thing is to figure out what I've got here today. And as an extra treat, whoever finds the first one gets twenty points."

That seemed to excite even the most wary of the students, and there was a small rush as they al grabbed for a pair of boots.

Everyone except Hermione, that is.

Ginny pulled on a pair of boots, staring at her friend all the while. When she was done and Hermione still hadn't moved, she rolled her eyes, marched over, and drug the brunette over to the last pair of boots.

"Boots. On. Why aren't you racing to find the first monster and win the twenty points?"

"What? Oh, someone else can get it today. Ernie will probably figure it out. Hufflepuff deserves the points."

"You are acting very strange."

"Thank you," Hermione said absently, sloshing into the marsh.

Ginny followed her. "Did you hear me? I said you're very strange!"

"Actually, you said I was acting strange. Big difference. See? I pay attention."

The younger girl laughed. "Okay, you got me. You're only acting strange. Now, that _is_ strange," she said, pointing as Luna stuck her entire head into the trunk of a tree and let out a shrill screech.

"I'm not sure how that helped," Justin Finch-Fletchley said as he pushed aside a small dead log.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, moving forward and bending to inspect the log. "That's a—"

The log came to life, leaping and snarling and attaching itself to Hermione's face and chest.

Hermione shrieked and clawed at her face, trying to remove the creature from her face.

Ginny let out a battle cry and jumped on the pair, attempting to dislodge the thing from her friend.

It had wrapped two legs aroung her head and two around her chest, and it appeared to be trying to eat her face off.

Ginny managed to pull its head and upper paws back, but the thing just tightened its lower grip and turned on Ginny, squealing and slashing out with finned paws.

Ginny reeled back, three thin cuts etched across her cheek, and the creature snapped back like a sapling returning to its original position.

Hermione unwisely tried to lean back away from the attacking animal.

She landed in the marsh with a yelp.

Ginny lunged forward, reaching for her friend and pulling her out of the water.

By the time Hermione stood, the rest of the classhad gathered around and the creature had vanished, leaving behind no trace of its presence.

Hermione stood, clutching her face and gasping for breath. She was soaked, robes stuck to her body, water dripping from her hair.

Hagrid sloshed through the crowd. "What's going on here? 'Ermione? What happened?"

"She was attacked by a dead log, that's what happened! It got me too!" Ginny yelled, pointing at the scratches on her face. "The thing is lucky it ran off!"

"Swam off, not ran. And it was a dugbog, not a log," Hermione said in a small voice. "Dugbogs resemble hunks of dead logs floating around marshes, except they have finned paws and sharp teeth. They live in Europe and both North and South America. They usually eat small mammals but are especially fond of Mandrakes as well."

"She sounds like she's quoting a textbook," McLaggen whispered to Ernie Macmillan.

"She probably is," Ernie replied.

"Herms? Will you put your hands down?"

"No, Gin, I rather think not. Unless everyone else has suddenly disappeared."

"Um. Well, okay. Everybody scram!"

When the rest of the class caught sight of Ginny's face, they wasted no time in finding other things to do.

Once everyone had effectively "scrammed"—except Luna, but Ginny decided she was harmless—Ginny and Hagrid worked together to pry Hermione's hands away from her face.

Ginny gasped, a sound that one rarely heard from her.

Note to self: dugbogs like their personal space. In the future, avoid any invasion of this space.

* * *

**_Hermione:_ Note to self: murder the author. Painfully.**

**Draco: *snigger***

**Hermione: Oh, shut up. YOU weren't even in the chapter.**

**Draco: Hey! Author! Write me in! I am important! Without me you wouldn't even have a story!**

**LadyKnight: You were in the chapter...well...mentioned, at least...sorta...**

**Draco: Yeah! In a talk the bloody Gryff had in her HEAD!**

**Hermione: Oh, quit whining.**

**Draco: I'm a Malfoy! I do not whine!**

**Hermone: *walks away***

**Draco: Hey! I demand that I be written in! How is this a dramione when I'm not even there? Or, better yet, why don't you write HER out?**

**LadyKnight: *closes notebook on Draco's complaints***


	9. Payback, Act One

**Once again, I'm super sorry for taking so long to update...I'm hoping to get internet at my apartment soon! That'll help a whole lot! Also, as usual, thanks so much for all your reviews! They help me remember why I write :) Thanks especially to Bloody Midnight, polofreak15 (I'm glad that you're glad I'm back! I shall try to not disappear for so long anymore!), the anonymous person, (thanks for taking the time to review! And I feel like I should defend myself...I wrote it knowing that it wasn't the most original...but I try to save my original creativity for the stories I'm hoping will someday be published...but thank you for saying I keep the readers' attention! I do like doing that!), and Emma (Not to start picking favorites, but I always look forward to your reviews!).**

**And like so many other dear writers...I am sad to report that this is NOT mine...oh, but how I wish it were! Does lamenting over the loss count as a disclaimer?**

* * *

When Hermione walked into Charms later that afternoon, all conversation stopped and all eyes turned to her.

"Bloody hell, Granger, what happened to you?" Malfoy demanded incredulously.

"That is really none of your concern, is it?" she replied, tone quite condescending.

"Look here, Granger," he started brusquely. Ron interrupted.

"Hermione! What happened?"

Hermione sighed. "Really, Ron, it's nothing. There are certain risks one must face while in Care of Magical Creatures."

Ron sputtered incoherently.

"So you knew Hagrid had a class after lunch because you were in that class," Harry said quietly.

"Very good, Harry. You are quite correct."

"And why didn't you tell us you were taking it?"

"Well, two of you are so opposed to Care of Magical Creatures that-"

"Because Hagrid loves the monsters that try to eat us!" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't want either of you to feel like you had to sign up for the class," Hermione continued calmly.

"_Monsters_ that try to _eat_ us," Ron repeated, very _un_calmly.

"Yes, Ron, I heard you the first time."

"You didn't act like you heard," he said sourly.

"Hermione, we would have taken the class with you," Harry said.

Ron's eyes bugged. "Not me. I'm not loony."

"As I recall, for the last three years both of you have adamantly refused to take any extra classes with me."

"Well, those were all the Arithmancy and Runes and other boring classes," Harry pointed out. "This is different; it's Hagrid."

"You still haven't told us what happened," Lavender said.

Hermione huffed in exasperation. "Oh fine. I acted carelessly and was attacked by a dugbog."

"A _dugbog?_"Malfoy asked in the same incredulous tone. "Are you sure that's what it was?"

Hermione growled softly. "Yes, Malfoy, I am sure it was a dugbog."

"You know, dugbogs generally don't attack anything larger than a squirrel. So unless it was a pack of angry mutant dugbogs, I think you have your monsters mixed up."

"I…mixed…you…I have _never_ gotten anything mixed up, and you bloody well know it," she snapped.

One elegant eyebrow rose. "Then how exactly did your face end up looking like your cat mutilated it?"

"I. Told. You. I. Was. Careless."

"I don't see how that much damage is possible."

"Okay, you know what? Why don't you go down to Hagrid's marsh and stick your face right next to a dugbog's? If you come back unscathed, then you can continue the Inquisition!"

"What's the Inquisition?"

Hermione groaned, really not wanting to explain Muggle history to a pure-blooded wizard who didn't care.

Professor Flitwick came through the door, eyes searching the room for absences.

"Miss Granger! You should still be in the Infirmary!" he scolded kindly.

"With all due respect, Professor, I didn't want to miss class," Hermione explained, smiling.

"Ridiculous Gryffindor," Malfoy muttered darkly.

"Go away," Hermione hissed at him.

He didn't get up. He winked at her and turned to face Flitwick's desk.

She gasped at the boldness.

Then her eyes narrowed.

Then an impish smile curved her lips.

She glanced around surreptitiously, making sure no one was looking her way.

A swift flick of her wrist and a torrent of water fell from the ceiling directly above Malfoy's head.

Malfoy roared.

**_"GRANGER!"_**

"Yes, Malfoy?" she asked, the most innocent of expressions gracing her features.

"You…you…bloody Gryffindor!" he snarled, blonde hair plastered to his face.

"How do you manage to make my House sound like a curse?" she asked blithely.

"I want the two of you on opposite sides of the room," Flitwick said in exasperation. "Right now. Do not speak or interact with each other in any way or you will have detention for the rest of the year."

The room was dead silent—everyone was astounded by the amiable professor's sternness.

Malfoy and Hermione exchanged a glare before angrily grabbing their respective belongings and stalking to the desks Flitwick indicated.

Class passed peacefully enough, with everyone working on the Freezing Charm quietly. Everyone was glancing at each other, at their professor, at the two students that had putting the castle in an uproar—but no one ever said a word, never even passed any notes. It almost seemed like they were holding their breath, waiting for the next bit of action.

When class was over, almost everyone lingered, sneaking looks between Hermione and Malfoy, obviously hoping to have first-hand knowledge of any hexes fired.

To their disappointment, neither student spared a glance for the other. Malfoy hastened from the room as if he'd been promised a new broom to be the first person to dinner.

When the Slytherin was gone, Hermione picked up her books and stood to leave.

Before she even knew what was happening, her books were spread in a semi-circle around her and she was on the floor, knees screaming in pain.

"Hermione!"

"Are you okay?"

Harry and Ron were kneeling beside her, attempting to help her up. Neville scurried around gathering the fallen books.

Once she'd stood, she took a step towards her precious books.

And promptly fell again.

"Hermione!"

"Will one of you please go get Professor Flitwick?" she groaned through gritted teeth.

Harry left the room at a sprint, Ron right behind him.

"You sure carry a lot of books, Hermione," Neville panted as he stacked another thick book on top of the ones already in his arms.

"Neville, you can just put those on the desk. Don't try to carry them all."

"Yeah, but how do _you_ carry them all?"

"I use my wand, Neville," she said with a smile.

It wasn't long before her friends returned with the professor, who wanted to know what was wrong.

"Oh, I'm not hurt. My feet just seem to be stuck to the floor and I'm not sure how to unstick them."

Flitwick turned to Harry and Ron. "Why couldn't the two of you tell me this instead of letting me believe Hermione was in life-threatening danger?" he demanded crossly.

"Er…well, she didn't say anything," Ron stammered.

"Yeah, she just told us to get you," Harry added.

The professor just shook his head and pulled out his wand. Hermione was free within a minute.

"Thank you so much, professor!" she said quickly, trying to flee the scene before he said anything else.

"Just a minute, Miss Granger. Don't think I cannot guess who did this. If you just name him, I can take care of it."

She smiled. "Sorry, professor, but if I accuse anyone of using spells against me, I might have to tell you who soaked Malfoy."

Harry and Ron looked at her like she'd lost her senses.

Professor Flitwick smiled back at her. "Very well, Miss Granger. If you insist. I suspect there is no proof against anyone. I must warn you to take precaution, though, Miss Granger. We professors have been around much longer than you or any other students who think to wage war under our noses."

Out in the hall, Harry and Ron turned on her.

"Are you mad? You could've gotten in loads of trouble!"

"I didn't."

"But you could have!"

"Honestly, you two. Flitwick didn't actually see who doused Malfoy, and you don't even know for sure it was me!"

They stared back at her disapprovingly.

"Oh, alright. So it was me. Nobody saw. And Malfoy opted for payback rather than snitching. We're even now."

Harry shook his head. "I really think you should start being more careful around him, Hermione. He's dangerous."

"Hey, no harm befell anyone else, and neither of us was actually harmed, either. Where's the danger in that?"

Silence on Harry's part, accompanied by another stare that said plenty.

"Harry, I'm faster with a wand and I'm twice as smart. I'm more than a match for him, and he doesn't intimidate me."

"You're forgetting something: Malfoy doesn't fight fair. He'll sneak up on you with two or three others."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I'll be more careful."

"Like you were in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"That happened _only _because I was really tired and _nothing_ in the books warned against getting too close to a dugbog," she said, glaring at Harry. "What does that have to do with Malfoy?"

"I'm just saying you don't always have your guard up."

"Harry, I swear he won't hurt me. Ron, will you help me out here?"

The gangly redhead shrugged. "You know me. Down with the Slytherins."

"Ron!" Harry reproached.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said as the trio approached the Great Hall.

He shrugged again, eyes searching for Lavender.

"One thing before dinner: please don't say anything about what happened in Charms to anyone. It will drive Malfoy loony if he thinks I had no problem getting out of his spell."

"Oh, great. You're playing mind games now," Harry groaned.

"Well, of course," Hermione replied with a smile. "And I have a worthy opponent."

"Miss Granger!" a stern voice barked. Hermione jumped and spun around.

Madame Pomfrey was standing behind her, hands on hips, expression fierce.

"March."

"Aww, come on, Madame Pomfrey, I'm fine. Really, I—"

"Now."

Hermione huffed in frustration. Then she turned back towards the door.

On the way back down the table, she bent swiftly to whisper in Neville's ear and slip a book into his hand.

A few minutes later, Hermione was sulking in a hospital cot. The only literature she was allowed to have within reach was a collection of Shakespeare's works.

There was no doubt about it: Hermione Granger was bored out of her mind.

Neville slunk into the infirmary a little after eight, and Hermione cast a wary glance at the office door before motioning him over.

When he had comfortably settled into a chair beside her cot, he gave her the book she'd handed him at dinner.

"I see everything went well," she commented.

"Yeah, I wanted to drop it just to see what would happen," he replied.

"I would do that only if you want a whole lot of attention."

"What exactly will happen if I drop it?" Neville wondered.

"Hopefully you won't have to find out."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No. Pull out Snape's essay. Madame Pomfrey could come out any second, and I'm not allowed to do anything harder than read Sir William," she said, gesturing towards the volume.

Neville grimaced. "Shakespeare is confusing."

They were finished around 9:30. Neville exhaled heavily when Hermione set the quill she'd been using.

"Whew! When you help you're thorough!"

"Well, I strive to help everyone do the best they can."

"You got that right," he said as he gathered his belongings. "Thanks though. It really means a lot."

"Of course, Neville. I don't mind at all. Oh, here, don't forget this."

He held the book to him like a lifeline and left the room as quietly as he'd come.

Hermione smiled to herself, knowing Madame Pomfrey would never know she had been "taxing her brain."

She had just pulled the sheets over her head when an ear-splitting ruckus echoed through the entire castle.

She leapt from the cot, intending to race upstairs.

A foreboding figure appeared out of the shadows, blocking her exit.

With hands on hips and foot tapping, it was plain to see that there was no escape.

"Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said sternly. "What must I do to ensure that you remain in your bed?"

Hermione sighed in defeat and turned back to the cot, ears straining for any sound.

There was only silence, except for the soft swish of Madame Pomfrey's robes as she left the infirmary.

Moments later the doors banged open and a small group stumbled in, all leaning upon each other.

A small snicker came from Hermione's corner, and Madame Pomfrey looked up sharply from the middle of the other three.

"Miss Granger! I am shocked! You are never one to laugh at the misfortunate! You will help me tend to these students, as you want to get up so badly."

Hermione tried to protest. "But they're—"

"This is not a choice. You will help. I am aware that you can perform basic healing spells. So here," she said, lifting one of the students off of her and pushing him towards Hermione. "Take Mr. Nott while I take care of Miss Parkinson and Mr. Goyle. They got the worst of it."

Hermione groaned.

"Oh, I cannot believe I am doing this," she muttered.

"Aren't you going to help me to a cot?" Nott asked pitifully.

"No, I am not," she snapped. "You weren't hurt so badly that you can't walk. I know what you were hit with."

"You can tell that just by looking at me? Wow, Granger, you really are the smartest witch of our year. Say, I know I'm a Slytherin, but do you think that maybe—"

"I would not finish that sentence if I were you," Hermione warned, roughly grabbing his arm so that he yelped.

It earned her a rebuke from Madame Pomfrey.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "It was an accident."

When the nurse turned back around, Nott leaned close.

"That was no accident," he hissed.

"Yeah, and how did you explain your injuries?" she shot back, pushing him down on a cot and pulling out her wand.

"Easy," she smirked, "We admitted to breaking curfew. Said Peeves caught us and we started running. Ended up smashed against some suits of armor."

"You know, you shouldn't hang around Malfoy so much. The smirk doesn't work for you."

A grin broke across his face. "Well, what _does_ work for me, eh?"

Hermione remained impassive. "Charms have no effect on me, Nott, especially when I happen to know full well it wasn't Peeves or enchanted armor that did this. The three of you attacked Neville Longbottom."

The grin disappeared. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione wanted to strangle him. "Really? There was a screech. There are scratches down your arms. Bruises on your face. And I'm guessing your hands have been itching. Just so you know, it won't be long before they feel like they're burning."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I created the spell," she told him bluntly. "I knew some coward would wait until Neville was alone before attempting an attack. I simply made a way to ensure that said cowards don't escape untouched."

"So…it's _your_ fault that we got caught _and_ hurt?"

"Exactly. I did warn you about picking on Neville."

"I should turn you in."

"Ah, but then you would just get yourself in trouble as well."

She knew she'd stumped the boy, and her lips tilted up in a brief smile.

"So. Now that we're both on the same page, are there any other threats you would like to try?"

The look he gave her could have cut through steel. "Just do the bloody counterspells."

"And if I don't remember them?"

Pansy Parkinson started screeching hysterically. Everybody in the room flinched.

"Miss Parkinson! What is the matter?"

"My hands! My hands are on fire!" the girl wailed, jumping and flailing her hands.

"Please stop leaping about, Miss Parkinson. I cannot help you if you knock me unconscious."

Just as Pansy stopped hopping wildly, Goyle let out a startled grunt. The look on his face was almost priceless. He was looking down at his hands with a most bewildered expression, obviously baffled by the appearance of pain.

Hermione watched Nott, smiling satisfactorily at the tinge of panic apparent in his eyes.

"You must have been the furthest from Neville. Maybe you were giving the orders?" she asked, disgusted. "Well, not to worry. You should be feeling the fire any moment now."

Nott's distress grew exponentially. "Granger, you can't do this to me! You gotta help me!"

"Why should I?" she asked coolly.

She then turned her back on the Slytherin and strode over to Madame Pomfrey.

"Excuse me, Madame Pomfrey, but I—"

"Ew! Get away from me, you disgusting Mudblood!" Pansy said shrilly.

Hermione glanced at her in disdain before facing the nurse again. "Anyway, I—"

"Miss Parkinson! I will not allow that kind of prejudice in my infirmary! Apologize to Miss Granger at once!"

The girl crossed her arms, a rebellious look on her pointy face.

"You shouldn't expect an apology, Madame Pomfrey. I certainly don't. Anyway, I just wanted to ask if I could leave. I've done all I can for Nott, and I really don't want to spend the night when inter-House relations aren't any better than they were six years ago."

"Well, I'm not sure, Miss Granger. I really should keep an eye on you."

"I _promise_ I won't touch a single book tonight. I will go straight to bed. I'll even take a sleeping potion if you want."

"Very well. Go on then. But if you end up back here again, I'm not letting you out for a week."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you!"

Hermione was walking by Nott's cot, purposely keeping her eyes on the door, when Nott spoke.

"Granger, you can't leave! I know you can help me!"

She continued moving at a steady pace.

"Granger!" he cried wildly. "If you leave I _will_ get you!"

"Mr. Nott! Please calm down! Miss Granger has done all she can! Contrary to belief, she does not know everything. You should be thankful she knows more than the average student and could help you as much as she did!"

"But she _did_ this to me!" he insisted.

"Nonsense," Madame Pomfrey scoffed. "Miss Granger has been here all night."

Hermione shut the door on Nott's protests, leaning her back against the door and closing her eyes.

When she opened them, Malfoy was standing in front of her, surveying her with curiosity.

She straightened. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Is there a rule saying I can't be here?"

"Not after curfew."

"You know, the polite thing to do is say hello."

"Hi. Now move so I can leave."

"Or what? You carry out one of your threats? Soak me again?"

"Look, Malfoy. I am not in the mood. I'm tired."

"I can see that," he said simply, moving a step closer.

"Malfoy," she started.

He raised a hand. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She stepped around him smoothly. "Three feet between us at all times. No exceptions."

His face hardened momentarily, then cleared. "Fine. Have it your way. Do you need an escort back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"No. I can take care of myself."

She paused, realizing how rude she sounded.

"But, uh, thanks for the offer. So, um, what are you doing here?"

"I heard a few Slytherins were in the infirmary. I came to check on them."

He turned away from Hermione, then seemed to be struck by a revelation and turned back, hand on the doorknob.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"About what? How those three bullies got hurt? No idea. I have been trapped in there all night."

"That doesn't mean you don't know anything," he replied, facing her fully.

"Well, I don't," she said lightly. "Now, I hate to cut this meeting short, but I promised Madame Pomfrey I would go straight to bed. If you'll excuse me?"

Malfoy grinned at her shrewdly. "Okay. We will play this your way. Have a good night."

The Slytherin then turned on his heel and slipped inside the infirmary.

As the door shut softly behind him, Hermione began the trek to Gryffindor Tower, a slight smile upon her face.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy: You know, this chapter started out okay...but after a bit, I really felt like I'd been placed on a back burner...**

**Hermione Granger: Maybe it's because you were.**

**DM: Don't take that smug tone with me! I'm back now! See me there at the end! And I was being bloody nice to you too!**

**HG: Ugh. I wish she'd kept you out for a few more chapters. Do you know how wondrous that would have been?**

**DM: Yes, darling, but you missed me. You know you did. What's all your little secret smiles for otherwise?**

**HG: Oh, please. You know she could be writing that for any number of reasons.**

**DM: Whatever you say, darling. *snicker***

**HG: Call me that one more time and see what happens.**

**DM: Do you really think you scare me?**

**HG: *glares and stomps off***

**DM: *chuckles* So, hey, Longbottom, how does a guy like you manage to land three burly Slytherins in the infirmary and yet there's not a scratch on you?**

**HG: Neville!**

***both boys jump***

**DM: Bloody hell, Granger! I thought you stormed off? Can't you announce your presence? The sneaking up thing is unnerving.**

**HG: I don't care. I'm not talking to you. Neville, please come with me so as to avoid letting things slip that Slytherins don't need to know.**

**DM: Oh, come on...**


	10. The Olive Branch

**So I'm really really sorry if any of this seems choppy…I was watching Bones while I wrote some of it so there were moments when I was just a teensy bit distracted lol…and I really really apologize for Herm's mini-meltdown in the middle but that's all that came to me when I wrote it (I was also a bit aggravated so I think I took advantage of her character to take out my frustrations on fictional characters rather than the people I was really mad at). Anyway, things should start moving along at a faster pace now, and I can almost see the end! This will be the first story I have ever actually finished!**

**As always, I love the reviews! They keep me writing, and give me a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart that keeps chanting "someone out there likes this so you gotta keep writing!" every time I get stumped. Special thanks to those who reviewed ch9: ****xMISSJAYx**** (I'm so glad you loved it! And I'm glad you agree about their relationship…I do so hate the ones that just throw them together…there's no way that could ever really happen. Not with those two. I hope your finals went well!), ****litchibi****, ****LMZ**** (OH BOY OH BOY I CONVERTED ANOTHER TO DRAMIONE FANDOM!), ****nature love 95****, ****An**** (I'm glad you are enjoying the fic…and I appreciate the suggestion about DM's POV, and I thought about it but in the end I came to the conclusion that part of the mystery of this particular fic is his mysteriousness and not knowing what he is thinking), ****lioking46**** (Thank you for your suggestion…I was really really close to using that one, and then I decided I wanted a spell created specifically for putting out fires, and unfortunately couldn't find one of those lol), ****Emma**** (you're my most loyal reviewer lol! And our dear Herms is going to be getting a break soon…there's going to be one more big tough spot in Ch 11 but it should clear after that), ****AngelGoneDevil69****, ****edwardsoneandonlylove**** (I'm so glad you find it both humorous and surprising! I love being unexpected for my readers!)**

**Disclaimer: I hate this part. This is the part where I realize that, even after all the writing and twisting the characters for my own demented purposes, I really don't own them….but JK is "totally awesome!" for thinking it up!**

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement.

"Has it occurred to anyone else that this school has more than its fair share of drama?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"Has it occurred to you that you're the one causing most of that drama?" Ginny countered, eyes focused on the new issue of Witch Weekly.

Hermione looked startled. "But…I…I only react to what others do—I don't _create_ the fuss!"

Ginny shrugged. "All that really matters is what everyone else says. And everyone else's tongues are really wagging about about you."

"But…that…they…"

"Face it, hun, you're a topic of interest."

"On another interesting topic, have either of you heard about the Slytherins last night?" Harry asked.

Ron looked up, muffin in hand. "Some girl in Ravenclaw told Lav that a cursed book got hold of Nott and two other Slytherins. Did more damage than Hagrid's monster book."

Hermione nodded. "That's actually fairly accurate."

Three heads turned to her.

"Well, I was in the infirmary last night," she added quickly.

"Really? What happened?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yes, do tell," a smooth voice joined them.

Hermione didn't move, but the other three sat up straight and exchanged wary glances.

"Good morning, Malfoy," Hermione said pleasantly, not turning around.

"Good morning," he replied. " How are you feeling?"

"Quite well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Okay, am I the only one who finds this weird?" Ginny murmured. Harry and Ron shook their heads fervently.

"Oh, I am in a good mood. We're having some real nice weather this morning."

"Oh, yes," Hermione agreed. "I expect it will be one of the last this year."

"Okay, that's enough!" Ginny announced. "This is not normal! Either you have a point, Malfoy, or you don't. If you don't, please go away."

He stared at the redhead.

She stared back, unblinking.

The corner of his mouth turned up. "Very well. Professor Snape asked me to tell you to report to your detention tomorrow night instead of tonight."

"Oh. Well, okay. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. See you tonight."

Hermione turned around. "Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

He smiled down at her. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because there's no way Snape would ever allow a change of detention for me. Or any other Gryffindor, but especially me."

"That was before he knew you were tutoring one of his favorite pupils," he said, smile widening.

She blinked. "Oh. Right. Yes, well, I will see you at seven."

He tilted his head, then bowed slightly and walked away.

Hermione went back to eating her breakfast.

"Um, excuse me? How can you sit there eating like everything is normal?" Ginny demanded.

"Because if I stop eating every time something out of the ordinary happens, it won't take me long to starve to death," Hermione replied matter-of-factly, taking another bite.

"Ugh. Merlin's pants. You are impossible!"

"It makes perfect sense to me."

"Well, yeah, but don't you want to talk about it?"

"Aren't we talking now?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, Hermione! Mind if we join you?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "Sure, guys. Seats are empty."

Dean and Seamus took no extra time in filling the two seats to Hermione's right.

"So. What's everybody doing during free period?" Seamus asked, swiping the last piece of bacon just before Ron picked it up. The redhead glared. Seamus appeared not to notice.

"_I _am going to _class_, because _I_ am _not_ in _your_ year," Ginny announced loudly.

Seamus flushed. "Sorry, Gin, I wasn't being rude.

"I'm just a little tired of always being excluded."

This made the Irish boy shift uncomfortably.

"Okay, in an attempt to change the subject," Dean said, looking around Seamus at Hermione, "What was Malfoy doing over here?"

"He had a message from Snape."

"Do you and Malfoy have a relationship?" Seamus asked.

Hermione choked.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked weakly.

"Well, a lot of people think the two of you are secretly dating."

Harry froze.

Ron spit out the bite he was chewing.

Ginny's mouth formed a perfect O.

Hermione looked faint.

Dean even looked astounded at Seamus' incredible stupidity.

"He…is a Slytherin…I am a Gryffindor. And even if we weren't, he still would not look twice at anyone with unpure blood, just as I would never involve myself with someone so annoyingly arrogant. Have I made myself perfectly clear? Or do the rumors still sound more believable?"

Seamus looked properly chastised.

"Hey, man, I wouldn't say anything else. That's two girls you've ticked off in the last three minutes," Ron said.

"I was just trying to make conversation. That's the first thing I thought of."

"I've learned to shut up unless it's sports or school. Sports they ignore. School they correct you on. So unless you're able to snog them into silence, those are your only options."

Everyone turned to stare in shock at Ron.

Ron himself looked surprised.

"Where did that insightful speech come from?" Hermione wondered.

"I have no clue. That was scary."

"Maybe you've spent so much time around Hermione that you can interpret anthropological patterns now," Ginny offered.

"I haven't said anything like that yet," Harry protested.

"That," Ginny said smugly, "is because you have been spending more time with me lately."

The two shared a meaningful look.

"Still eating here," Hermione said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Well, you and I could go find somewhere private and exchange looks," Dean said suggestively.

_"Dean!"_

Ron snorted. "Ain't gonna happen, mate."

"Hey, I already tried subtle. It's time for not-so-subtle."

"Guys! I'm sitting right here! And for the record, I'm smarter than you, so I understand subtle, usually better than most people. I was ignoring it in the hope that interest would fade," Hermione said, exasperation evident in her voice.

"Is there any chance you're playing hard to get?"

Hermione sighed. "_No_, Dean, I am not playing hard to get," she informed him, standing to walk away. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, wait, Hermione. Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" Seamus asked hopefully.

Hermione groaned and turned around slowly. "Seamus. I am not going to Hogsmeade. I already said that."

"Oh. Well, I just thought maybe you were telling us that to put us off nicely."

"No. I am tutoring Saturday. But I would have said no anyway. You guys are my friends. I have no romantic interest in either of you. I guess I shouldn't really keep trying subtle or nice refusals."

"Told you," Ginny said, smiling proudly.

"Argh! You people! _This_ is_ school!_ There shouldn't be romantic drama at all! _I_ am going to the library, where things actually make _sense!"_

"Whoa! Wait for me!" Ginny said, grabbing a piece of toast and racing after Hermione.

When they were out of earshot, the redhead rounded on her friend. "Okay. _**What**_ is your _**problem?**_ Why are you acting like such a prude?"

"Oh, Gin, I'm just tired. Ever since Ron and Lavender got together, I've been fending off advances from about five guys. It makes absolutely no sense. I am not the sort of girl that merits that kind of attention. I just want to go back to where everybody thought I was a know-it-all who lived in the library and only ventured out when her friends needed help with their homework."

"Well, sorry, sweetie, but that ain't going to happen. You're noticed now. Get used to it."

Ginny paused a moment. "You know what we should do? Oh, what's the Muggle word…make-over?"

Hermione stopped and started backing away."Oh, no. No way. I'm staying the way I am. I _like_ the way I am."

"But if—"

"_No_. Go to class."

Then, without waiting for a reply from the younger girl, Hermione made a beeline for the library.

She was sitting at her usual table, head cradled in hands, when she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps deliberately approaching.

She looked up.

"Don't you have class?"

"Well, you see, there's no way Trelawney will ever notice me missing," Malfoy said with a satisfied smile.

"She will if I tell her. Which I assure you I will do if you do not leave," Hermione replied.

"Why do you keep threatening me?" he asked gravely, smile gone.

She hesitated.

"Because you somehow manage to keep to keep catching me during moments of weakness.

"Ah, so you lash out defensively to protect yourself," Malfoy said.

"I…I am not comfortable talking to you," she replied evasively. _Why did he have to barge in and start talking like that?_

"You mean you don't want to talk to me because I'm attacking you and you know I'm right," Malfoy amended.

_What the hell? Why doesn't he just go away?_

Hermione sat up straight. "I do not appreciate what you are implying. And the reason I don't want to talk to you is because it's way too unusual to talk to you without exchanging insults, hexes, or physical blows."

"If you'll think carefully, I haven't physically hit you. A gentleman never hits a lady. Also, there's no proof that I've used magic against you."

"Just as there is no proof that I used my wand against you, and yet you seem to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was me who doused you in Charms," Hermione said smilingly.

Malfoy inclined his head. "Touché. What do you say we call a truce?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Have you never heard the term before? It means—"

"Don't take that tone with me, Malfoy. I know what it means. I just thought I heard you wrong."

"Why is that?"

"Well, why would you extend an olive branch to me, of all people?"

"Well," Malfoy said slowly, "we are going to be spending an extraordinary amount of time together, between being Potions partners and the Charms work. I have decided that I do not wish to continue fighting pointlessly with you."

Hermione stared at him. "You do remember who you are talking to, correct?"

He didn't seem to comprehend her meaning.

"Oh, don't give me that idiot act. You're not that thick. And I'm no fool. What are you playing at?"

He grinned. "Why must I have a motive?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "You want the entire list?"

"There's a list?"

"You bet there is. You're a Slytherin, you're a Malfoy, you are unbelievably chauvinistic, you're a sneaky—"

"Okay! Whoa! I believe you. There's a list."

"What's your motive?"

There was a slight pause.

"Same as everyone else who approaches you: good grades, of course. Preferably without bodily harm."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Fine. I will consider abstaining from using my wand or physical means to harm you. For as long as possible, anyway."

"You think you cannot refrain from hurting me?" Malfoy said in a wounded voice. "I can be terribly charming."

"Huh. We'll see. Go away. I will meet you at seven."

The blonde gaped at her for a minute, obviously disconcerted. Finally he gave one of his short bows and left her in peace.

_At last,_ she thought, letting her head fall back to the table.

* * *

She woke, feeling extremely well-rested and ready for class. She sat up, surprised her neck wasn't sore.

Then she opened her eyes.

And groaned. "Not again."

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. So nice to see you, too."

She was back in the hospital wing.

"How did I get in here?"

"Some third years discovered your body and hysterically told Madame Pince that you were dead. She brought you here to rest."

"Wait…afternoon? What time is it?"

"Almost five."

Hermione shrieked. _"I missed all my classes!"_

"I have no doubt that you are chapters ahead in those classes and have perfect scores," the nurse told her unsympathetically. "I am sure you won't fall behind."

"I could have missed something important!"

"Well, I am satisfied that you've rested enough, so you are free to go."

Hermione practically sprinted from the room, hearing Madame Pomfrey laugh softly.

She arrived early to dinner, and sat reading her Ancient Runes notes while she waited for the food and her friends to arrive.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?"

Hermione lifted her head, surprised. "I might ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?"

"Slipped out of Herbology early, of course. Finnegan almost got strangled by a Devil's Snare when he backed into it. Longbottom actually saved him," Malfoy said, chuckling at the memory.

"Yes, well, Neville's actually quite brilliant at Herbology," Hermione replied. "Tell me, do you often leave class early or just blow it off entirely?"

The blonde grinned. "Now why would I tell you that, Hermione? You might threaten to rat me out again."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. Answer me this: why are you suddenly calling me by my first name?"

He chuckled. "I knew you were going to ask that."

"Excuse me?"

"I could tell by that eloquent lift of your lovely eyebrow. It says far more than your words actually do. You wanted to say something a few moments ago when I called you Hermione."

"So of course you did it again."

"Yes, of course, one of my favorite pastimes is driving you batty. I find I'm actually quite good at it."

Now her eyes narrowed. "Oh, is that so?"

Malfoy laughed. "Point proven by your reaction just now."

She glared. "Did you have a reason for harassing me?"

"Oh, how you loathe me. I simply noticed you were alone, and since I was the only other person in the Great Hall, I thought I would be polite and see if you were feeling better."

"Gah! Quit making sense! Go back to bullying and insulting everyone!"

He grinned and reached out.

She glared again and grabbed his arm before he could touch her.

"Is there a problem here?" inquired a voice that could only belong to Professor Snape.

Hermione dropped Malfoy's arm like she'd been hit with a Stinging Hex.

"Not at all, Professor," Malfoy replied easily, still grinning.

The Potions master rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Back up!" Hermione hissed. "Three feet at all times!"

The Slytherins grin grew wider.

Professor Snape stopped and came back to the pair.

"By the way, Miss Granger, in case Mr. Malfoy forgot to tell you, you will report to your detention next Friday. Madame Pomfrey has begged and threatened me to postpone it." He paused. "I suggest you refrain from trying so hard to learn anything found in a book."

Then he swept away.

Hermione stared after him.

"Well, I'm off before your friends come in and hex me into oblivion. Why don't we not meet tonight? I don't want to be responsible for your less-than-perfect grades."

The Gryffindor's lips pursed, making him grin again.

"What, Granger? Are you actually holding your tongue?"

"Are you _trying_ to provoke me, Malfoy?"

"Just looking for your buttons," he said, already walking off.

"Well, stop," she called after him.

"Stop what?" Harry asked, staring suspiciously at Malfoy's back.

"Nothing," Hermione replied irritably, snapping her book shut.

"Why does nothing always sound like something when girls say it like that?" Ron grumbled, sitting down heavily.

"Don't ask," Ginny advised as she joined them.

"How are we supposed to understand girls if you never answer our questions?" Harry asked, sliding an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her closer.

"Oh, you'll never be able to understand us," Ginny assured him, nuzzling his neck. "Even if we did answer the questions."

"Do you realize how unfair that is?" Ron complained.

"Ron," Hermione said slowly, "life is unfair. Has the last six years taught you anything?"

The redhead chose to ignore her in favor of the food that had just appeared.

"You know," Hermione said thoughtfully, "maybe I should focus more on S.P.E.W."

"Are you _crazy?"_ Ginny asked loudly. "Do you really think you need any more projects right now?"

Ron groaned. "Please, Hermione. Forget about spew!"

"It's not _spew!_" Hermione replied hotly. "It's S.P.E.W."

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

Ron stared at Harry like he'd been Confunded.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Well, it's loads better than your new vendetta against the Slytherins," Harry said wryly.

"Oh, no no _no_," Ron said, actually putting down his fork to talk. "This is way cooler!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I should have known better."

"So, Harry, about practice—"

"Hold it right there, you two. Before you start going on about that ridiculous sport, why don't you tell me what I missed in class today?"

There was a long, silent pause during which Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Umm…"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. Do you _ever_ pay attention?" she demanded crossly.

"If that wasn't a rhetorical question, it should have been."

"Ginny!"

"What?" she asked, concentrating innocently on her soup.

"We pay attention!"

"Sure you do," was the sardonic response. "I'm not in any of your classes and I know you only pay attention to Hermione, and that's only when there's homework due or it's the night before an exam."

"Well…we learn better by cramming."

"Yeah! Yeah, that's it."

"Have you ever tried any other way?" Ginny asked.

"Well…um…"

"That's what I thought. What if Hermione quits helping you? What if something happens and she _can't_ help you?"

While the boys pondered over that scary possibility with sickened expressions, Ginny filled Hermione in on the details of the day.

It didn't take long.

"Truth be told, it was pretty boring," the redhead finished. "Must be because you weren't walking around."

"Oh, ha ha. How witty. I hope your brothers test their next product on you. On the Quidditch pitch in front of the entire school," Hermione said distractedly.

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" Harry commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge."

"Just a little?" Ginny asked, sounding miffed.

"Yeah," Hermione said quietly. "I have to do something."

"Why does something sound like a dangerous, bad idea that we won't approve of?"

"What do you think you have to do?"

"Accept the olive branch," Hermione answered heavily, standing up.

* * *

**Preview for Ch11:**

**"It's not like she's worshipping purebloods or anything. Actually, the more time she spends with Malfoy, the more action she takes against the Slytherins."**

* * *

**DM: HAHAHA! You missed your classes! AND you're going to give in and agree with my proposition! HAHAHA!**

**HG: Do not mess with me, Mr. I-Can't-Do-Charms.**

**DM: Hey! That was low!**

**HG: And your little laughter just now wasn't?**

**GW: Hey! Will the two of you quit arguing and tell me what's going on? What olive branch?**

**HG: *flushes and stumbles over her words* It's nothing. The author is going to rewrite it and change it. I am not giving in.**

**LadyKnight: Sorry, hun, but it ain't getting rewritten. It's time to compromise.**

**DM: *cackles insanely in background***

**HG: *stalks off, muttering darkly***

**LadyKnight: Oh, lovely, now she's not going to cooperate for ch11.**

**DM: *laughs harder, bent over at the waist and holding his sides***

**LadyKnight: *grumbles and retreats to her writing desk***

**GW: Oh, will you shut up? Or do I have to make you?**

**DM: *stands up straight, laughter gone***

**GW: Thank you. Now tell me what's going on.**

**DM: *gets that unique deer-in-the-headlights look before running off***

**GW: Oh, come on! Somebody tell me!**


End file.
